A Outra Black
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: Durante toda a sua vida Andrômeda Black ouviu que deve defender a honra da família e com suas belas e talentosas irmãs ela cuts a swathe a escola. Porém, as forças das trevas estão adentrando sua família e Andrômeda está lentamente perdendo tudo a que dav
1. Lendas na Escuridão

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling  
A Outra Black © Smelltastic (elliephant sexychicken arroba hotmail. com)  
The Other Black Girl - http/www. schnoogle. com/authorLinks/Smelltastic/TheOtherBlackGirl  
Tradução © Ameria  
Capa © Ameria  
Imagem © Amanda Keeys  
Mar/2004

ESTA FANFIC É UMA **TRADUÇÃO

* * *

**

_Let me take you, 'cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields.  
Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about.  
Strawberry Fields forever_.  
**The Beatles- Strawberry Fields**

**Capítulo 1 – Lendas na Escuridão**

Quando eu tinha oito anos, encontrei um pardal moribundo.

Havia uma onda de calor naquele verão. O sol batia incessantemente na terra em raios caleidoscópios. O calor engolfava os terraços de café, onde bruxos e trouxas se deitavam espreguiçados, visivelmente moles.

Na Inglaterra, é fato sabido que nada é mais excitante que o tempo: um ataque de chuva traria horas de conversa; uma onda de calor uniria o país inteiro.

Eu não estava a par de nada disso quando peguei o pássaro minúsculo no pequeno bosque aquele dia. O calor estava opressivo e fazia o jardim ser quase tranqüilo; a reunião de rosas empertigadas, carmesim e perfeitas, as árvores se agitando com a brisa quente. Estávamos em plena década de 60 e o mundo estava mudando rapidamente; embora o jardim parecesse silencioso, congelado no tempo.

Nós não podíamos sair no sol do meio dia. Mamãe dizia, inflexível, embora nós reclamássemos, que o sol iria ruir nossa cor. Mamãe era uma alta e loira rainha do gelo, uma deusa ao nosso olhar e ao da maioria do nosso mundo.

Cassandra Black era a filha mais velha de Lorde Rookwood e vinha de uma linhagem mágica até mais antiga que a de nosso pai. Nas raras ocasiões em que visitava a enfermaria, Narcissa fazia o elfo doméstico babá escovar seus longos cabelos loiros até que eles quase brilhassem (mesmo com nove anos, Narcissa era dolorosamente bela) e depois saia andando com suas melhores roupas por dias esperando que um pouco da aura de nossa mãe tivesse passado para ela. Eu ficava muda e olhava para baixo, aterrorizada por estar sob seu olhar. Até mesmo Bellatrix baixava a voz e parava o que estava fazendo, embora não tivesse tomado conhecimento dos comandos de mamãe.

Ela corria e se escondia no bosque me levanto junto com ela e, às vezes, Narcissa. Embora Bella fosse um ano e meio mais nova que eu, ela era minha outra metade, meu lado selvagem. Com Bella eu poderia ser qualquer coisa — nós poderíamos ser Morgana A Fada derrotando o Rei Artur, ou Gifford Ollerton caçando gigantes. Nós corríamos pelas árvores gritando descalças, nos tornando crianças selvagens, o oposto das bem comportadas que todos achavam que éramos.

Bella desceu correndo o barranco quando eu mostrei o corpo quebrado do pardal a ela. Tinha folhas em seus cabelos bagunçados e ela estava rindo, mas parou quando pegou o passarinho de mim.

— Vamos dar um funeral a ele — ela sussurrou melodramaticamente, seus olhos correndo em volta com o que não parecia interesse.

— Mas ele não está morto — eu disse.

— Então o deixe morrer... Venha Andrômeda, vamos — ela disse e bateu num mosquito que se atreveu a pousar em seu braço, com uma mistura de veneno e impaciência.

— O que vocês encontraram? — veio uma voz e o ruído de passos largos, a única característica de Narcissa que não era bonita. Nossa irmã mais velha loira aparentava ter pegado o caminho longo para não amarrotar suas roupas. Ela não queria sentir a fúria de nossa mãe se esta descobrisse, mas Bella a tinha persuadido. Bella tinha esse efeito nas pessoas.

— Ah — disse ela, olhando para o pássaro com desgosto e adotando uma voz autoritária, que reservava só para falar com elfos e imitar nossa mãe. — Deixe-o em paz, Bellatrix. — Narcissa era a realista da família, a única que estava certa de que Bellatrix e eu voltávamos para o mundo real ocasionalmente.

— Não. Vamos dar um funeral a ele — Bellatrix disse e colocou o pássaro num pequeno monte de terra coberto de samambaias, se ajoelhando para escutar a respiração fraca dele. Tinha uma mancha preta em seu nariz. Narcissa arrumou as flores selvagens, como se a vida dele se esvaísse lentamente, subitamente esquecendo suas roupas enquanto deixava seus cabelos claros como o sol caírem na pequena sepultura.

— Acho que está morto — sussurrou Bella depois de alguns minutos. Nos sentamos juntas em silêncio por alguns momentos. Nada em nossas vidas curtas tinha morrido antes... Dificilmente sabíamos como a morte era.

Para um olho não treinado nós pareceríamos quase idênticas, mas realmente éramos imagens distorcidas uma da outra. Narcissa era a imagem de nossa mãe e seus cabelos loiros, dos quais ela amava sentar-se atrás, trançando e torcendo, entrelaçando flores nos fios dourados. Ela já era de longe magnífica demais para uma criança... sua aparência era duvidosa até para nós. E havia Bella... seus cabelos escuros e bagunçados cheios de folhas, os olhos cinzas transbordando com sua expressão sombria indecifrável, a única que nunca entendíamos completamente até ser tarde demais. Eu... a morena mestiça da família, com os mesmos olhos e as mesmas feições, mas uma estranha mistura de dois deles: minhas irmãs, meus outros eus.

Sentamos por um tempo de mãos dadas, um círculo de proteção em volta do pequeno pássaro. Nenhuma de nós chorou ou falou. Pela primeira vez em nossas vidas protegidas tínhamos sentido a dor que mudaria nosso mundo, a dor da perda.

* * *

Vivíamos uma vida dupla. Em casa, na claustrofobia da mansão com seus largos corredores proibidos e pinturas brilhantes de nossos ancestrais, éramos perfeitas filhas obedientes. Mamãe tinha falhado em gerar um filho e herdeiro; porém, suas três lindas filhas eram seus bens mais preciosos e tivemos uma infância digna da nobre casa dos Black. 

Enquanto crianças nós tínhamos um exército de elfos para cuidar de qualquer coisa que precisássemos, mas mamãe mesma supervisionou nossa educação. Aprendemos a tocar piano e violão, a cantar e dançar perfeitamente, com quem conversar mais educadamente e, o mais importante, a quem ser superior. Narcissa era ótima em tudo isso, sua beleza a fazendo a favorita de mamãe. Ela mostrou pouco interesse quando aprendemos a ler e escrever em inglês, francês, italiano e grego. Eu aprendi essas línguas rapidamente e logo as tinha fluentes... Era uma estudante ansiosa por beber conhecimento, procurando textos antigos na biblioteca e constantemente sendo pega e posta para fora por meu pai. Em cada minuto de sobra eu estava lendo; minhas irmãs achavam isso divertido e se jogavam em cima de meus ombros, me atormentando para ir para fora ou escondendo meus livros como uma brincadeira. Até mamãe estava perplexa com minha capacidade de aprender e queria me ensinar a "como agir como uma jovem dama". Do ponto de vista de meus pais, se esforçar era um sinal de doença de nascença. Porém, quando eles nos exibiam em jantares, nunca perdiam uma oportunidade de me deixar falar com os oficiais do ministério sobre história clássica num francês fluente. Nossos pais tinham orgulho de nós, mas nunca admitiriam.

Tínhamos camas diferentes, mas raramente dormíamos separadas. Nós nos amontoávamos na cama grande e ricamente esculpida de Narcissa e puxávamos as ricas cortinas bordadas com o brasão da família até nos envolvermos pela escuridão.

Então, à luz de velas, nossa outra vida começava.

Fazíamos turnos para contar histórias uma para a outra, à luz de velas, como se estivéssemos vivendo em noites árabes. Narcissa amava os contos do Rei Artur, especialmente o de Guinevere, que era seu nome do meio. Ela tinha livros velhos de contos de fadas que nossa mãe tinha dado a ela, e sussurrava as histórias, aperfeiçoando-as a cada vez. Minhas histórias eram sobre Homero e Ilíada, dos escritos de Virgil, os quais eu traduzia para minhas irmãs (Bella era impaciente demais para decodificá-los, e Narcissa preferia suas bonecas a livros), recontando os antigos contos de aventura.

As histórias de Bella eram sempre as melhores. Ela fazia os contos de terror ela mesma: de vampiros e lobisomens, de maldiçoes das trevas e romances góticos. Nós nos apertávamos quando eles ficavam mais sombrios, mas cheios de sangue, enquanto a pequena face de Bella ficava mais viva. Eventualmente dormíamos, abraçadas tão juntas que nossos diferentes tons de cabelo se misturavam e ficava impossível dizer qual era de quem. Porém, à luz do dia éramos totalmente selvagens — quando mamãe estava ocupada com festas ou cuidando da casa, nós corríamos e brincávamos entre as árvores, nos imergindo em nosso mundo imaginário e jogando uma parte diferente a cada dia.

Tínhamos poucos colegas de verdade para brincar; havia poucas crianças que nossos pais consideravam boas o suficiente. Os Lestrange, os Snape e nossos primos Rookwood eram nossas principais companhias; porém, nunca permitimos que eles visitassem nossos Mundos. Só nossos primos Sirius e Regulus às vezes tinham permissão para entrar — Sirius era um ano mais novo que Bella e a idolatrava. Ambos tinham o mesmo espírito selvagem e independente, o que os fazia se sentarem, as cabeças idênticas juntas, rindo e conspirando. Procuravam aranhas pelo jardim para deixar cair na cesta da lavanderia para elfos distraídos e — se estivessem com um humor particularmente diabólico — Narcissa, que hesitava levemente e as arremessava pela janela. Às vezes eles desapareciam por horas no final e eu me sentava com ciúmes, imaginando aonde tinham ido, chateada porque Bella estava deixando alguém mais entrar em nosso mundo.

Quando ela tinha quase nove e eu tinha dez, eu me lembro de nós três na margem do rio que marcava os limites de nosso jardim. Ele tinha secado com o passar dos anos e era agora um pequeno buraco de uns três metros. Nós raramente nos aventurávamos até tão longe, porém aquele era o dia que Bella tinha escolhido para sua aventura mais ousada.

— Eu pulo? — ela gritou. — Aposto que consigo.

— Impossível, Bella! — eu gritei de volta, sabendo que agora que eu tinha discordado dela, ela desobedientemente pularia, e sentindo a excitação a flor da pele. Sirius, que estava de pé perto de mim, me deu seu usual sorriso irônico; não tínhamos dúvida de que ela pularia. Bellatrix era invencível aos nossos olhos.

— Você está errada, Andrômeda Black! — ela riu. — Nada é impossível para mim! — e com isso ela deu um grande salto correndo. Voou atravessando o ar e Sirius e eu seguramos a respiração; parecia que os membros dela tinham sido encantados. Eu esperei para aplaudir, ela ia conseguir.

Subitamente ela estava caindo do barranco; bateu no chão com um estrondo. Suas pernas se dobraram. Sirius e eu ofegamos e descemos o barranco para encontrá-la tentando se sentar, seus olhos arregalados de choque. Pela primeira vez na vida Bella tinha falhado em alguma coisa, e sua face mostrava isso claramente.

— O que aconteceu? — era Narcissa acrescentando atrasada. Seu belo rosto ficou branco e sua pose se desestabilizou, sua expressão era uma que dificilmente alguém veria em um membro de nossa família. Era um profundo medo.

— É a perna dela — eu disse a ela. — Acho que está quebrada.

Narcissa hesitou — ela era a mais velha e era quem tomava as decisões (Bella gostava de pensar que era ela, mas eu reparei que era Narcissa). Eu pude ver que ela estava medindo a fúria de nossa mãe para com Bella que tinha se machucado de verdade.

— MÃE! — ela gritou, correndo em direção à mansão. Senti a mão de Bella segurar rígida na minha; a raiva queimava em seus olhos. Sirius e eu trocamos olhares; mesmo com sete anos ele sabia que não havia nada mais perigoso que o temperamento de Bella. Eu temi pelo que aconteceria com Narcissa quando a perna dela ficasse boa.

A perna de Bella se curou facilmente com um feitiço rápido de nossa mãe. Ela estava tomando chã com a tia Black (a mãe de Sirius era uma mulher formidável que me aterrorizava, mas que eu sempre observara com um tipo de orgulho furtivo; minha mãe era mais bonita que sua irmã) e a esposa do Ministro da Magia e não estava satisfeita por ser interrompida pelos gritos de sua filha mais nova. Bella teve suas juntas várias vezes acertadas pela velha escova de prata de mamãe esculpida com o brasão dos Rookwood e estava de castigo em casa por uma semana. Essa tinha sido uma punição leve, levando em conta que ela protestou gritando alto e não falaria com Narcissa por quatro horas.

Bellatrix guardava rancor como a maioria das pessoas guardava feridas de guerra. Porém, Narcissa em breve começaria seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e Bella e eu estávamos fascinadas demais por todas as preparações para ficarmos bravas com ela. Com onze anos Narcissa tinha ficado mais bonita do que podíamos ter imaginado; tinha atingido a puberdade cedo e seus seios estavam começando a crescer (ela nos mostrou quando estávamos indo para a cama, sua face confusa quando Bella riu), sua cascata de cabelos loiros era tão longa que ela quase podia se sentar em cima dela e seu rosto parecia com o dos deuses gregos das estátuas do jardim de rosas, perfeitamente sereno e proporcional.

Claro que mamãe tinha providenciado o melhor para o primeiro Black em vinte anos a dar a Hogwarts a graça de sua presença. Admirávamos as roupas de cetim de marca novas de Narcissa, capas de pele de linha e luvas de casimira, todos com o brasão da família bordado. Eu roubei seus livros da escola e li todos nas poucas horas da manhã até ter memorizado-os e eu e Bella fizemos turnos para sacudir a varinha (mogno, pelo de unicórnio, 33 centímetros) e tentar produzir faíscas. A maioria de nós se admirou com o presente de papai: um pingente do brasão dos Black que pendia de uma delicada corrente de prata que Narcissa usou com óbvio orgulho enquanto assistíamos, escondidas no topo das escadas, os elfos empacotarem suas coisas e mamãe inspecioná-la. Quando estava satisfeita ela olhou sua filha nos olhos e disse simplesmente:

— Lembre-se que você é uma Black, Narcissa, e eu espero que aja como uma. Se fizer alguma coisa que desgrace o nome da família, você será tirada da escola.

Na noite depois de ela ir embora, Bellatrix e eu deitamos em sua cama, nossos pequenos corpos paralelos tão perto que podíamos sentir a respiração uma da outra em nossas bochechas. Enquanto crianças nunca tínhamos passado uma única noite separadas e o pensamento de Narcissa longe numa cama gelada nos fazia sentir como se tivéssemos perdido uma parte de nós mesmas.

* * *

— Então, Andrômeda, você está começando Hogwarts. Onze anos já... como o tempo voa! — meu pai andava para cima e para baixo no escritório e fixou seus olhos em mim. Phillius Black tinha o clássico olhar sombrio da família que Bellatrix tinha herdado. Um homem respeitado no Ministério da Magia e um pilar no mundo mágico. Eu sempre tive mais medo dele que de minha mãe. 

— Sim, pai — eu disse. Eu era velha para meu ano, tinha quase doze, e tinha me tornado uma garota bonita com a figura esbelta dos Black e olhos cinzas. Meu cabelo era comprido e castanho escuro. Embora não tão bonito quanto o de Narcissa, eu gostava bastante dele e minha mãe até me deu um aceno de aprovação quando me viu vestida em minhas perfeitas roupas novas da escola.

— Sua irmã, pelo que ouvi nos encontros da administração da escola, está fazendo seu melhor para sustentar o nome da família.

— Eu sei, pai — eu disse, tentando controlar minha excitação por poder estar com Narcissa denovo. Ela não era uma boa escritora de cartas e eu estava desesperada para ver como era a vida dela em Hogwarts.

— Eu acredito, Andrômeda, que você se lembrará de agir do modo que é esperado de uma filha da Nobre Casa dos Black — ele disse, severamente. Atrás de sua escrivaninha, todos os porta-retratos de meus antecessores acenaram e me fitaram com o mesmo olhar metálico. Eles pareciam ofendidos com uma mera garota de doze anos representando a família. Nos séculos anteriores as garotas Black não tinham permissão de ir para Hogwarts e aprendiam magia em casa.

— Sim, pai — eu o assegurei. Ele se desfez num sorriso gélido, satisfeito, e os porta-retratos relaxaram de volta para suas molduras.

— Boa garota... pelas vezes que te peguei com meus livros, já podia ver que seria uma boa aluna — ele disse casualmente e abriu uma pequena caixa para revelar um pingente com o brasão da família, idêntico ao que Narcissa tinha recebido um ano atrás. Eu o peguei e o balancei nos meus dedos, deixando-o absorver a luz. Então coloquei-o por cima de meu pescoço, tendo dificuldade com o fecho, que não parecia ser são simples como eu teria preferido.

— Lembre-se, Andrômeda, que você está usando o colar que representa a família — disse papai, depois de eu agradecer sem fôlego. — Enquanto está em Hogwarts você tem que tomar cuidado extra com quem se relaciona. Se eu ouvir que você está se relacionando com sangue ruins ou alguém abaixo de nossa família, haverá sérios problemas.

— Sim, pai — eu disse, estremecendo levemente. Eu nunca tinha conhecido um sangue ruim e estava horrorizada que podia falar com um por engano; porém, não me atrevi a perguntar ao meu pai como eles eram.

— Muito bem — ele disse, me dispensando com um aceno de sua varinha. — Tenha um bom semestre e se lembre da nossa conversa.

Bella quase ficou verde de inveja quando me viu com o colar.

— Não sei como vou sobreviver esse ano — ela sussurrou, seu rosto élfico franzido.

— Eu vou te escrever toda hora — prometi.

— Todos os dias?

— Duas vezes por dia! — eu disse, e olhei para ela desajeitadamente. Detestava despedidas e agora que tinha que fazê-lo, não tinha nada que eu podia dizer. Em vez disso eu pus meus braços em volta do corpo pequeno e do cabelo desarrumado dela. Mamãe olhou para nós e arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas nos deixou nos abraçando no hall escuro da casa até que eu perderia o trem se ficássemos lá mais tempo.


	2. As Verdadeiras Artes das Trevas

_Her pura and eloquent blood,  
Spoke in her cheeks, and so distinctly wrought,  
That one might almost say, her body wrought.  
**John Donne** _

**Capítulo 2 – As Verdadeiras Artes das Trevas**

— Andrômeda, tente controlar sua ansiedade. É inconveniente — minha mãe vociferou enquanto íamos para Londres. Narcissa, sentada do lado oposto a mim, tentou controlar um sorriso. Ela tinha crescido cansada dos meus constantes interrogatórios sobre Hogwarts. Minha irmã mais velha tinha voltado com um ar de superioridade que enfureceu Bella e eu. Embora tivesse voltado um pouco ao normal durante o verão, ela tinha mostrado menos interesse em se juntar à nós em nossas brincadeiras. Em vez disso, tinha passado seu tempo fazendo compras com nossa mãe. Ela parecia apreciar ser exibida para os amigos de nossos pais usando suas roupas novas. Na viagem para Hogwarts passou a maior parte do tempo escovando o cabelo e arrumando-o em volta da cabeça fazendo parecer uma coroa dourada.

Olhei pela janela para a figura perfeita dos campos abaixo de nós. Era de conhecimento comum que meus pais possuíam uma carruagem voadora puxada por dois testrálios. Foi aceito que os Black estavam acima das regras triviais do Ministério; porém, mamãe estacionou a carruagem um pouco distante de King's Cross e nós três (e os dois elfos carregando nossos malões) usamos uma Chave de Portal para viajar até a plataforma 9½. Mamãe atravessou a plataforma a passos largos como uma mulher de negócios conosco em seus calcanhares. Quando ela passou, vários bruxos e bruxas a cumprimentaram. Para a maioria ela só acenou, dificilmente consciente de sua presença. A felizarda minoria com quem ela falou eu reconheci como velhos amigos da família, muitos com postos altos no Ministério, que compareciam às festas de meus pais e com os filhos dos quais eu brincava.

— Cassandra! — Vadimir Malfoy, um homem loiro e alto com um olhar atraente, beijou a mão de minha mãe delicadamente. — Radiante como nunca.

Mamãe sorriu friamente. Os Malfoy eram um pouco "sangue novo" para seu gosto, tendo somente sete gerações de patrimônio bruxo puro. Porém, eram ricos e poderosos, o que compensava.

— Minha filha mais velha, Narcissa — ela disse, se virando para nos apresentar.

— Extraordinária — disse Vladimir olhando-a de cima a baixo com seus olhos perfurantes. — Suponho que ela esteja no mesmo ano que meu filho Lucius?

— Um ano abaixo, senhor — Narcissa disse suavemente com os cílios baixos.

— Ah! Madame Black! — disse uma mulher alta de cabelos negros com uma leve inflexão na voz. O rumor era que a bela esposa francesa de Helios Avery tinha estado determinada a mandar seus filhos a Beauxbatons; obviamente ela tinha perdido a batalha.

— Madeline, eu estava agora mesmo apresentando milhas filhas, Narcissa e Andrômeda.

— Mais beldades Black — seu marido disse secamente, e virou-se para falar com Malfoy.

— _Oui_, elas são magníficas — disse Madeline. — Odette está começando seu primeiro ano, não está, _ma petite_? —, Odette Avery era pequena, sombria e magra. Ela me deu um meio sorriso e, depois de um cutucão de sua mãe, disse olá docemente. Atrás de nós o trem soltou um pequeno sopro de vapor.

— Venham, garotas — mamãe disse, acenando para os Avery. Os elfos saltaram cuidando de nossa bagagem. Ela nos inspecionou uma última vez antes de embarcarmos no trem.

— Não seja desleixada, Andrômeda, e eu não quero ouvir que você passou o ano com o nariz enfiado em livros — ela balançou a cabeça com uma expressão exasperada.

— Sim, mãe — eu disse.

— E, Narcissa, tome conta de sua irmã. Talvez ela possa te ensinar uma coisa ou outra sobre notas aceitáveis.

— Sim, mãe — disse Narcissa.

— Lembrem-se, eu espero que vocês se comportem. Eu preferiria vê-las mortas a meus pés uma vez que tenham desgraçado o nome da família — disse friamente, dedilhando seu colar ornamentado com os brasões dos Black e dos Rookwood entrelaçados.

— Sim, mãe — nós dissemos em coro. Não duvidamos nem por um minuto de que ela quisera dizer o que tinha dito; porém, isso dificilmente nos afligia. Desde o início da infância tínhamos sido ensinadas que era uma honra nascer uma Black. Uma filha que não mantinha a honra com a qual tinha tido a sorte de nascer não tinha utilidade.

— Bem, tenham um bom semestre — ela beijou o ar acima de nossas cabeças e foi embora majestosamente como uma brisa gelada.

* * *

— Posso ir no barco com você? — Odette Avery perguntou depois que eu me despedi de Narcissa na plataforma de Hogwarts. Eu tinha passado grande parte do tempo da viagem sendo apresentada às amigas de minha irmã. A maioria delas eu já conhecia. Elas me aceitaram instantaneamente, embora com a presença de Narcissa não prestassem muita atenção em mim. O modo que Narcissa se comportava me encheu com uma mistura de orgulho e confusão. Ela praticamente não disse uma palavra, rindo silenciosamente das piadas de Aléxis Wilkes. Quando falou, para dizer que estava com calor, houve uma corrida entre os garotos para abrir as janelas até que tivesse vento por todo o vagão. As garotas mantinham distância dela. Havia ciúme óbvio nos olhos delas quando Lucius Malfoy, o tácito líder do grupo, conjurou um copo d'água para Narcissa e ordenou nitidamente que o resto parasse de se amontoar em volta dela. Odette também pareceu reparar o efeito dela nas pessoas. — Sua irmã é muito bonita — ela disse, fascinada, quando sentamos no mesmo barquinho.

— Claro que é — eu disse orgulhosa.

— Você também é, vocês tem muita sorte! Como faz para seu cabelo ficar tão liso? O meu tem um monte de cachinhos irritantes! — Odette disse animada, e então parou. — Ah... oi?

Um quase imperceptível garoto gorducho de cabelos pretos com uma face convidativa e uma garota loira se sentaram em nosso barco. O garoto sorriu e disse:

— Olá. Frank Longbottom.

— Andrômeda Black — eu disse.

— Uma Black de verdade? — perguntou a garota, impressionada. Eu acenei.

— E você é?

— Alice De Winter — disse a garota timidamente. Ela corou um pouco quando falou e logo entendi por que. Eu tinha ouvido o nome De Winter nos lábios de meus pais muitas vezes recentemente, sempre com um sorrisinho de desprezo. Odette, de um modo insensível, deu voz a meus pensamentos.

— Merlin! Sua irmã fugiu com um sangue ruim, não fugiu? — ela exclamou, recuando discretamente para longe de Alice, que mordeu o lábio e abriu a boca para falar, mas Odette a cortou. — Aaaaaaa... Isso deve ser terrível — ela disse entusiasmadamente. — Imagine só, ter um sangue ruim sujo na família.

Alice parecia que estava prestes a chorar e Frank a defendeu.

— A irmã dela ainda esta viva e bem. Ela não contraiu nenhum tipo de doença, sabe — disse ele sarcasticamente. Odette deu a ele um olhar incrédulo.

— Nós não a vimos mais, ninguém foi ao casamento nem nada — Alice disse baixinho. Eu podia ver que ela estava olhando para mim como se estivesse desesperada para que eu entendesse.

— Acho que está tudo bem então — disse Odette, incerta. — Sou Odette Avery, de qualquer forma.

— Como a princesa cisne? — eu perguntei, subitamente me lembrando do livro de contos de fadas de Narcissa e sorrindo mais para mim que para os outros.

— Ah, sim! — disse Alice, que parecia aliviada em descobrir que a atenção não estava mais voltada para ela. — Ela estava sob o efeito de uma maldição maligna e só se transformava em princesa sob o luar?

— Não é uma maldição. É um feitiço chamado Transfiguração Lupina e sua vítima precisa beber Mata-Cão líquido antes — eu disse imediatamente, me lembrando de uma tarde que tinha gastado na biblioteca de meu pai.

— É magia negra muito avançada. Como você sabe disso? — disse Frank me dando um olhar desconfiado.

— Bem, como você sabe que é magia negra muito avançada? — eu disse olhando de volta e gostando cada vez menos dele.

— Meu pai é um auror. Eu sei tudo sobre o seu pai, é claro — ele disse, sua voz indecifrável.

— Não fale desse jeito sobre a minha família! — eu respondi bruscamente, completamente estarrecida e secretamente confusa. O pai de Frank era importante no departamento de aurores e era muito respeitado. Ele agia similarmente ao nosso pai, embora fosse de conhecimento comum que a linhagem deles não era tão pura como a nossa. Eu nunca tinha ouvido uma palavra contra minha família e de repente me senti incerta de mim mesma.

— Os Black? Eu não me atreveria — ele disse baixo, sua voz com uma pequena vantagem.

Alice e Odette pareciam confusas. Felizmente, naquele momento o castelo de Hogwarts surgiu para fora do anoitecer e todos nós esquecemos da discussão enquanto olhávamos de olhos arregalados. Durante minha vida curta eu tinha visitado e ficado em muitos casarões e castelos. A mansão Black em si, a casa na qual eu tinha nascido, dado meus primeiros passos e dormido quase todas as noites de minha vida era grande e imponente e cheia de passagens secretas e quartos trancados. Porém, Hogwarts tirou o meu fôlego. Finalmente, Odette quebrou o silêncio.

— Alguém tem uma escova de cabelo? — ela sussurrou teatralmente.

* * *

— Então, outra Black, heim? — por baixo da aba do Chapéu Seletor eu podia ver o cabelo loiro de Narcissa faiscando à luz das velas na mesa da Sonserina. — Ah, vejo que você não gosta do meu tom. Não. Sua irmã também não gostou, nem sua mãe, pai, avô ou avó. Eu selecionei gerações de Blacks e nenhum deles gostou de ser tratado com superioridade. Engraçado, não é? — mordi meu lábio me sentindo completamente desamparada. Narcissa e Bellatrix sempre tinham me importunado por causa da minha falta de habilidade de mostrar emoções. Enquanto criança, quando me sentia triste eu simplesmente me afundava em livros ou mundos imaginários, Bella costumava ficar horas tentando me fazer rir. Porém, somente sua expressão estranha de nossa tia Black (que fazia Narcissa se sentir um pouco culpada) podia conseguir mais que um sorriso. Durante toda a minha infância eu tinha vivido junto de minhas irmãs. Dormíamos juntas toda noite e brincávamos juntas todos os dias em nossos mundos mágicos. Eu sentia as emoções delas como se fossem minhas; porém, as minhas eram uma área particular. Ter minha mente lida me dava um arrepio na espinha. Desejei saber Legilimência, então poderia bloquear o chapéu seletor. — Hmmm, deixe-me ver... você tem uma boa mente aqui... sim, tem atitude e sede por conhecimento, você daria uma boa Corvinal — disse o Chapéu. — Mas espere, o que é isto? Ah, sim... você não pode esconder isso de mim, embora eu saiba que você quer. Você tem uma forte linha de diligência e independência. O que é isso? Ah, você acha que eu estou brincando, mas está aqui. Você só tem que descobrir. Bem, isto é interessante... agora, onde te colocar? Você se daria bem na Corvinal. Sim, mas é uma Black. Assim só há um lugar ao qual pertence... SONSERINA! — o chapéu anunciou e eu soltei um suspiro de alívio quando a mesa aplaudiu.

* * *

Eu me apaixonei por Hogwarts. Fui instantaneamente aceita como a irmã da garota mais bonita do segundo ano e outra Black. Nenhuma pergunta foi feita; também não foram precisas. A sala comunal da Sonserina poderia ter sido uma das festas de meus pais. Eu conhecia a maioria dos habitantes desde a infância. Conhecíamos os pais, irmãos aniversários, casas e comidas favoritas um do outro. Tínhamos brincado juntos, brigado juntos e tido paixonites um pelo outro antes mesmo de embarcarmos no Expresso de Hogwarts. Juntos formávamos um estranho tipo de família, unidos, desprezando nossas diferenças com um tipo de lealdade incondicional. Eu não me esforcei para fazer amigos ou criar relações íntimas. Como crianças tínhamos aprendido maneiras impecáveis, mas não perícias sociais — parecia quase degradante admitir que "Os Black" talvez precisassem delas. Agora, com uma nova biblioteca inteira para explorar, outras pessoas eram a última coisa em minha mente.

Minha mãe e Narcissa tinham me ensinado que "agir como uma sabe-tudo" era inadequado para uma garota, até para uma Black. Então, durante a primeira semana mantive minha boca calada, deixando os garotos responderem todas as perguntas, sorrindo docemente e mordendo minha língua; porém, em nossa primeira aula de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas eu finalmente sucumbi.

O Professor Blake era um homem alto e rude que passara dez anos nas selvas do Peru lutando com dragões dente-de-víbora. Infelizmente, uma mordida especialmente maldosa tinha-no mandado de volta para a Grã-Bretanha, onde ele tinha assumido relutantemente o posto de professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Desconsiderando o fato de que ele estava sendo pago para nos ensinar, ele constantemente nos lembrava que isso era muito pouco para ele e que era um desperdício de suas habilidades e talentos.

— Acalmem-se, primeiranistas, guardem suas varinhas. Elas não são brinquedos... e eu não ligo se vocês _conseguem_ transformar uma aranha num besouro, Sr. Nott. Já vi truques mais impressionantes feitos por elfos domésticos — ele disse, indiferentemente. Theo enrubesceu e derrubou a tampa de sua carteira com um ruído. Perto de mim, Odette lançou a ele um olhar simpático e seu sorriso mais bonito. Minha pequena companheira de quarto morena tinha tentado conquistar Lucius Malfoy desde o primeiro dia, mas até ela não podia fazer nada além de notar a gama dele por minha irmã, então tinha feito uma pequena troca por Theodore Nott que, por causa dos fortes contatos de sua família e de suas habilidades no Quadribol, estava se tornando particularmente popular entre as garotas do primeiro ano.

— Certo — disse o Professor Blake. — Pequena e inconseqüente como sua inteligência deve ser, estou certo de que nenhum de vocês pode falhar em me dar uma definição de Artes das Trevas.

Eu podia ver as expressões gravadas nos rostos de meus colegas de classe enquanto eles evitavam contato visual com ele. O que eram Artes das Trevas? Eram coisas que nossos pais praticavam por trás de portas fechadas, livros nas bibliotecas de nossos pais que nós não podíamos tocar e conversas sussurradas que não tínhamos permissão para ouvir. Eram o que era esperado que todo sangue puro respeitável realizasse, mas nunca mencionasse. Para mim, eram tardes quentes no bosque com Bella cantarolando livros de feitiços e os olhos brilhando.

O Professor Blake deu uma volta procurando por uma vítima e fixou seus olhos num pequeno Corvinal com sardas indomáveis e cabelos castanhos cacheados.

— Ah, Sr...?

— Tonks, senhor — disse o garoto e eu o reconheci como um dos amigos sangue ruins de Frank Longbottom. A minha volta as pessoas relaxaram. Obviamente, se Blake estava escolhendo sangue ruins, então ele estava do nosso lado.

— Bem, Sr... umm... _Tonks_, se importa de nos esclarecer? — disse Blake, anunciando o sobrenome trouxa óbvio dele com um sorrido gélido.

— As Artes das Trevas são séries de feitiços, maldiçoes e encantos ilegais que são usados com a intenção de causar dano ou destruição — disse Tonks sorrindo timidamente, mas certo do que estava falando. Ele tinha um sotaque estranho que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas que soava mais fino que o meu.

Eu fui lenta; obviamente não era a única pessoa que tinha memorizado o livro texto. Próxima a mim, Odette fez um pequeno som indignado e eu senti minha mão se erguer.

— Muito bom, Sr. Tonks, cinco pontos para a Corvinal — ele se virou para mim.

— Eu discordo — eu disse.

— Srta...? — Blake ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Black, professor. Essa pode ser a definição do livro texto para Artes das Trevas, mas ela só generaliza o problema. Certamente, "Artes das Trevas" é um termo vago para qualquer feitiço que o ministério considera digno de proibição. As reais Artes das Trevas foram inventadas no início da magia e seus segredos foram perdidos desde então. Hoje em dia, para determinar que feitiço é realmente das Artes das Trevas, ele tem que ser analisado no contexto em que é usado. — Por para fora um pouco do conhecimento que brotou de dentro de mim me encheu metade de euforia e metade de choque em meu rápido flash de confiança.

Meu coração batia selvagemente em meu peito, mas eu desejava que ele desacelerasse. "_Você é uma Black," _eu disse para mim mesma. "_Uma Black e uma Rookwood..._" As palavras me fortaleceram como sempre fizeram, e de repente me ouvi falando denovo.

— É claro que eu não esperava que Tonks soubesse disso — dei um rápido sorriso condescendente para Ted Tonks, para desfazê-lo e sentar-me novamente em minha cadeira.

— Quinze pontos para a Sonserina. Muito bom, Srta. Black — disse Blake me dando um olhar perfurante e então se virando para o resto da classe. — Bem, não fiquem sentados aí olhando para a garota só porque ela ousou fazer um comentário válido! Escrevam!

Por um momento não pude impedir que os cantos de minha boca tremessem.

* * *

Àquela noite, na sala comunal, Lucius Malfoy se separou da multidão que estava sentada jogando cartas junto ao fogo e andou distraidamente até onde eu estava profundamente absorta numa longa carta para Bella. Eu tinha mantido minha promessa de escrever para minha irmã mais nova todos os dias, minha pena flutuando pelo pergaminho. Às vezes eu tinha tanta saudade de Bellatrix que quase não podia respirar. Minhas cartas eram complexas e sistemáticas, descrevendo todas as voltas da vida em Hogwarts com a mesma precisão que eu fazia minhas lições. As respostas pelas mãos de aranha de Bella eram tipicamente erradas, cheias de riscos e asteriscos complicados. Suas cartas falavam um pouco sobre seu dia-a-dia. Elas me abriam uma estranha janela ao mundo dela. Aprendi a sensação de suas pernas queimadas pelo sol no riacho gelado, o cheiro da fumaça da fogueira da vila trouxa próxima, e o creque das folhas caídas em baixo dos corpos dela e de Sirius quando eles brincavam de luta no chão. Enquanto lia, eu era transportada para os bosques e a orla segura de nossa infância. Era durante a noite, deitada sozinha em minha cama larga e tateando o brasão da família em torno de meu pescoço enquanto ouvia os roncos de Odette, que eu sentia falta da minha irmãzinha mais do que tudo.

Mergulhada em pensamentos, eu mal notei que Lucius estava em pé na minha frente e que o grupo em frente ao fogo estava olhando em minha direção e cochichando.

— É verdade o que aconteceu na aula do Blake? — ele perguntou me fitando com interesse. Eu acenei e olhei de relance para onde Odette estava me fitando com curiosidade absorta. Lucius acenou de volta e apertou minha mão. — Parabéns — disse ele. — Alguém tinha que deixar os sangue ruins saberem quem manda no seu ano.

— Obrigado.

— Como você pode ser tão inteligente sendo uma garota? — perguntou com interesse.

— Sou uma Black — informei simplesmente e ele acenou, satisfeito, e disse:

— Bem, continue assim.

E assim o fiz, e meu caso de amor com Hogwarts continuou. Eu me dedicava ao meu trabalho com todas as minhas energias, deixando o mundo dos pensamentos me consumir. Em aula era sempre a primeira a responder, e fazia pergunta atrás de pergunta até começar a enfurecer até a tranqüila Profª Sprout. Meus colegas de classe ficavam perplexos, mas me deixavam continuar assim. Afinal, esperavam que as Black fossem um pouco diferentes dos outros. As garotas do meu dormitório diziam "Andrômeda está desligada de novo", querendo que eu pusesse meus livros de lado e me juntasse a elas em suas sessões de cuidados para cabelos (elas pareciam achar que por ser irmã de Narcissa eu era uma expert nesse assunto).

— Mas você é tão bonita! — Odette murmurou quando me encontrou absorta numa redação de Poções. — Você podia ter qualquer garoto para fazer isso para você.

Só havia um garoto a quem eu teria confiado minhas notas de poções, embora nunca tenha admitido isso. Ted Tonks estava brigando por meu posto de melhor aluno no ano. A primeira vista eu não tinha notado isso. Apesar de tudo, ele era só um sangue ruim e supostamente não uma ameaça real. Porém, parecia estar aprendendo rápido sobre o mundo bruxo e em breve estaríamos iguais, tirando as maiores notas no mesmo número de aulas. Por sorte nós não dividíamos muitas aulas, mas aquelas que dividíamos se tornavam um campo de batalha de inteligência, como se jogássemos argolas um no outro. Eu não o odiava. Não pensava nele o suficiente para isso, mas eu tinha sido educada para garantir ser sempre a melhor e me perturbava que um garoto com roupas surradas e pais trouxas podia ousar desafiar uma Black.

— Está perdendo o seu tempo, sangue ruim — eu disse a ele no final de uma aula particularmente agitada de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas próxima do final do semestre. O resto de nossos colegas tinha saído da classe, mas ele tinha ficado para fechar sua mochila estropiada, que tinha estourado de novo. Ele não olhou para cima, mas perguntou do chão:

— Por que isso?

— Olhe, Tonks — eu dei um rápido sorriso frio —, meu tataravô foi diretor dessa escola. Minha família tem estado nessa escola desde que ela foi fundada. Meu pai foi monitor, como foi o pai dele. Metade dos governadores tem parentesco comigo... Dumbledore mesmo é meu primo de terceiro grau.

— E você está querendo dizer que...? — ele perguntou levianamente.

— Estou querendo dizer que você não sabe com o que está lidando — eu disse estritamente, minha mão instantaneamente indo ao meu colar. Ele sorriu.

— Bem, obrigado por me contar. Não vou conseguir dormir hoje à noite, tenho certeza.

— Você está perdendo o seu tempo — repeti, aborrecida porque ele não estava reagindo como eu esperava.

— Veremos — disse levemente, jogando a mochila em suas costas e mordendo seu lábio quando metade de seus livros caiu no chão, como se nunca tivesse ocorrido à ele que isso pudesse acontecer. Nós consideramos um ao outro por um momento: o pequeno trouxa desarrumado com suas roupas de segunda mão e sardas por todo o seu rosto sorridente e a sangue puro imaculadamente vestida com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos aborrecidos. Tínhamos a mesma idade, mas nossos mundos eram tão diferentes que tentar entender um ao outro exigiria mais forças que podíamos controlar com doze anos, mesmo que tivéssemos tentado.

Mas o semestre estava rapidamente chegando ao final e Ted Tonks era a última coisa em minha mente.

Em breve eu estaria em casa com Bella. Quase podia ouvir sua voz cantando músicas natalinas e podia imaginar seus olhos cinzentos brilhando enquanto ela me abraçava na estação. Em breve eu teria meu outro eu de volta. Em breve eu estaria completa de novo.


	3. A Maldição de Poseidon

_The Moon shines bright: in such a night as this,  
When the sween wind did gently kiss the trees  
And they did make no noite, in such a night  
Troilus methinks mounted the Troyan walls,  
Ans_ _sigh's his soul towards the Greecian tends,  
Where Crecid laid that night  
In such a night  
Stood Dido with a willow in her hand  
Upon the wild sea-banks, and waft her love,  
To come again to Carthage.  
**William Shakespeare — O Mercador de Veneza, ato 3**_

**Capítulo 3 – A Maldição de Poseidon**

— Olhe, lá está ela!

Narcissa acenou para nós e voltou a falar timidamente com Lucius Malfoy, que deu um olhar furtivo em volta antes de encher um copo proibido de vinho para ela. Ela estava usando um vestido branco deslumbrante com uma dobra de cetim nas costas, que, com seu cabelo enfeitiçado preso por argolas em suas costas, a fazia parecer uma delicada boneca de porcelana. Parecia muito pequena com os adultos passando por ela em suas tradicionais vestes pretas e vermelhas, e eu senti uma pontada no coração.

Os outros quatro de nós estavam no topo da escada em caracol, que dava para o ornamentado salão de festas. Era a comemoração anterior ao solstício de inverno, e abaixo de nós a anual bola de neve de nossos pais estava balançando, o salão de festas enfeitado com azevinhos e centenas de velas bruxuleando.

Famílias como a minha dificilmente celebravam o Natal; um festival tão novo e imprudente era reservado para os cochichos excitados das crianças das famílias inferiores — aquelas que tinham permitido que as tradições trouxas as poluíssem. Em vez disso, celebrávamos o Yule, a antiga tradição celta que tinha sido marcada pelos Black por gerações. No dia seguinte nós desceríamos as escadas correndo para iluminar a magnífica tora de Yule e nos permitiríamos alguns poucos goles preciosos de vinho tinto atado com sangue de _veela_ para dar sorte enquanto os homens da família — meu pai, tio Órion e tio Alphard — tomariam goles de absinto sobre o fogo mágico. Então, nós receberíamos presentes: ricas moedas de chocolate preto amargo, satsumas reluzentes, ramos de azevinho encantado para amarrar nas nossas camas para nos proteger de espíritos maus, e capas novas de veludo vermelho para usar na neve. Porém, os presentes de tio Alphard eram sempre os melhores.

Tio Alphard era o irmão solteiro mais novo de meu pai, o qual nós admirávamos em suas breves visitas, que aparecia de repente atrasado e inesperado com sua caixa desgastada, histórias que faziam minha mãe soltar uma exclamação e nos mandar para fora da sala, e um saco cheio de esquisitices de suas viagens, como caveiras enrugadas, que Bella segurava contra a luz com interesse, colares turquesa ornamentados para o pescoço de cisne de Narcissa e mapas antigos para eu decifrar, a escrita esquecida falando de milhares de lugares exóticos que se tornavam reais quando eu os sussurrava com minha língua — _Boêmia, Transilvânia, Pérsia._

— Você é uma sonhadora como eu, pequena Narcissa — ele sussurrou em minha orelha quando me viu debruçada em cima deles, fazendo Bella franzir os lábios, aborrecida pelo fato de que eu estava, uma vez, sendo o centro das atenções.

— O nome dela é Andrômeda — ela disse numa incomum voz arrogante. — E mamãe diz que ela sonha demais.

— Desde quando você escuta o que tia Cassandra diz? — adicionou Sirius, que tinha passado os últimos dias seguindo tio Alphard como um filhotinho excitado, para o aborrecimento dela. Bella abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi silenciada por tio Alphard, que sorriu para os dois benevolentemente e se virou para mim.

— Ah, mas sonhos são o mais antigo tipo de magia e a bruxa que os guarda se tornará mais poderosa do que pode imaginar.

Bella e Sirius gargalharam como se esta fosse a coisa mais divertida que já tivessem ouvido. Eu corei e tio Alphard se virou para mim.

— Um dia — ele me disse, na verdade —, você vai quebrar aquelas correntes e surpreender a todos nós.

* * *

Foi um inverno úmido e desapontador, mas lá fora, nos jardins da Mansão, os flocos de neve ainda caíam do borrado céu noturno. Todos sabiam que o feitiço era altamente ilegal, mas os poucos oficiais do Ministério com poder ou sangue puro o suficiente para serem convidados estavam tagarelando como crianças excitadas. Apesar de tudo, seria muito mal educado mencionar algo tão mundano como leis numa das lendárias festas dos Black. 

Era esperado que nós estivéssemos dormindo, é claro, mas a música encantadora que tocava escada abaixo, interrompida por altas risadas falsas, era como música de sereianos. Eu já tinha visto as festas de meus pais antes, mas o misterioso mundo brilhante dos adultos ainda era fascinante para mim, e eu me encostei no corrimão de olhos arregalados.

Ao meu lado, Regulus bocejou e suas pálpebras caíram. Ele tinha a mesma coloração dos Black que seu irmão mais velho, mas a semelhança terminava aí. Os olhos cinzentos de Sirius eram vivos e faiscantes, emoldurados por seus cabelos negros bagunçados. Os de Regulus eram de um cinza mais profundo como rocha sob longos cílios femininos, sua pele era cor de amêndoa e eu senti seu calor de seis anos de idade quando ergui seu corpo adormecido no meu colo.

Bella, por outro lado, parecia mais acordada do que eu jamais a tinha visto. Ela se virou para Sirius e fez uma reverência tão exagerada que sua calcinha apareceu por baixo de seu vestido de noite de musselina branco.

— Dança com esta doce dama, amável cavalheiro? — Sirius riu.

— Doce? — disse ele maldosamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha em surpresa zombeteira, mas Bella estava obviamente com humor para se fazer acreditar e, como sempre, ele era somente muito impulsivo para seguir o comando dela.

Eles tinham crescido próximos enquanto eu e Narcissa estávamos em Hogwarts, e pareciam ter encontrado seus usuais jeitos arriscados de passar o tempo. Narcissa e eu tínhamos que segui-los para as árvores para assistir seu novo passatempo: duelar, é claro. Bellatrix tinha desistido há muito tempo de me usar como oponente. "Não é um quebra-cabeça de Aritmancia, Andrômeda!" ela vociferava quando me via me concentrando. Eu era boa em duelos, mas meus feitiços eram monótonos e estudados, vindo em estouros perfunctórios. Bella os fazia dançar para ela de um jeito que não faziam para ninguém mais, estrelas azuis faiscantes, redemoinhos verdes, cascatas prateadas, todos voando pelo céu enquanto ela agitava a varinha como se conduzisse um concerto.

Sirius era o único que podia com ela. Ele dardejava, esquivando dos feitiços dela até eu ficar zonza de olhar. Sirius e Bella nunca ficavam mais felizes do que quando estavam duelando um contra o outro. Ambos amavam a emoção do desafio, seus olhos cinzentos idênticos ficando gradualmente mais vivos. Freqüentemente eles não se importavam de atingir um ao outro, seus feitiços ficando mais e mais malignos tingidos com frustração e os terríveis flashes do famoso temperamento dos Black. Porém, quando o duelo estava chegando ao seu auge e eu estava tonta de medo, eles se olhavam nos olhos e começavam a rir.

— Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? — Sirius ria enquanto caia de joelhos.

— Um dia, Sirius Draco Black, eu vou te acertar! — ela gargalhava ruidosamente para ele, seus olhos vivos de alegria.

— Isso é uma promessa? — ele perguntava divertidamente, desprezando o fato de que isso era um diálogo bem ensaiado.

— Juro pela minha honra de uma Black! — ela respondia tão solenemente que ele ria ainda mais.

* * *

Bella e Sirius se cansaram de dançar e todos nós subimos as escadas nas pontas dos pés, eu carregando um Regulus meio dormindo. O luar refletia nos rostos das bonecas de Narcissa fazendo-as parecerem horripilantemente vivas enquanto Bella abria de uma vez as janelas do quarto de crianças, não se preocupando em deixar o ar gelado entrar. Sentamo-nos num círculo protetor, cada um de nós acendendo uma vela da que Bella tinha trazido lá de baixo. 

— Olhem, lá estou eu! — ela disse, apontando para o céu. — E lá está você, Sirius!

— A estrela do cachorro! — ele disse, fingindo rosnar.

— E lá está você, Andrômeda — disse Bella, se aconchegando em mim e traçando as estrelas no céu negro. Eu contemplei fixamente minhas xarás cintilantes, imaginando, como sempre, por que minha mãe tinha escolhido o nome de uma constelação inteira para sua filha do meio.

Este foi o sinal para Regulus abrir um olho.

— Conte a história! — ele disse, olhando implorador para mim.

— Certo. Só porque você está pedindo, Reggie — eu disse sorrindo e sabendo que eu não poderia resistir. Era a história favorita de meu primo mais novo e, embora ela não satisfizesse completamente o senso de macabro de Bella, ela e Sirius ainda ouviam absortos todas as vezes. — Uma vez, numa terra distante, viviam um rei e uma rainha chamados Cepheus e Cassiopéia. Diziam que eles descendiam dos próprios Deuses e durante todo o dia eles ficavam sentados em seu palácio de jóias cuidando de seus assuntos. Mas foi no 16º aniversário de sua filha Andrômeda que os problemas começaram. Ela era uma linda princesa e pessoas viajavam quilômetros para homenageá-la, colocando presentes a seus pés. Anões traziam mãos cheias de diamantes de suas montanhas, três ninfas carregavam frutas suntuosas dos mais altos dosséis, e gigantes vinham com peles de animais selvagens. Mas a demonstração mais assombrosa de todas era as nereidas dançantes, filhas do mar que emergiam dos lagos profundos para dançar para a família real. Depois da dança elas...

— Meda, você pulou a parte das pérolas! — Regulus disse, puxando meu cabelo.

— Regulus, não a interrompa, ela já está chegando lá! — Bella vociferou impacientemente. Regulus mordeu o lábio. Ele sempre tinha temido Bella, se esforçando para ficar a par dela e de Sirius em seus jogos até que eles se aborrecessem e se livrassem dele.

— Depois da dança elas abriam as mãos e apareciam milhares de pérolas brilhantes, presentes de Poseidon, Deus das profundezas. Enquanto elas brilhavam, a multidão estava maravilhada pela beleza refletida dos rostos das nereidas e choramingavam que nunca tinham tido uma visão tão deslumbrante. Mas Cassiopéia era uma mulher orgulhosa e ciumenta e isso a enfureceu. Ela esmagou as pérolas com seus dedos e declarou que sua filha era de longe mais bonita que qualquer nereida. A multidão deu um grito sufocado. As nereidas eram as amadas filhas de Poseidon e o turbulento Deus do mar tinha um ciúme natural. De repente, a voz de Poseidon encheu a sala.

_"'Cassiopéia e Cepheus, vocês são o orgulho de sua linhagem e seu sangue real, orgulho que os faz achar superiores aos outros mortais. Mas vocês ainda são mortais e um dia sua casa cairá por vocês terem insultado os Deuses com seu conceito, e eles terão sua revanche'." _

"E, com um estrondo de suas mãos poderosas, o grande monstro Cetus desceu à terra, deixando terror por onde passava. Ele queimou colheitas e afogou vilas, brandindo a ira dos Deuses para punir as pessoas da terra. O re..."

— Espere! Nos conte mais sobre Cetus... essa é a melhor parte! — Bella interrompeu acusadoramente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Embora Bella normalmente imaginasse do seu jeito, esta história era minha, a história que eu estudara nos livros empoeirados de nosso pai, meus olhos se arregalando quando eu via meu próprio nome aumentado no terreno dos Deuses.

— O rei e a rainha estavam desesperados e choraram para os Deuses por orientação para livrar sua terra da terrível besta. Finalmente, depois de doze dias, um mensageiro dos Deuses veio com a resposta. Para aplacar o monstro eles deveriam oferecer sua filha para a ira do mar. E então o rei ordenou que Andrômeda fosse levada às águas. Lá ela foi livrada de suas roupas, acorrentada a uma grande rocha e deixada como oferenda aos Deuses, que ela tinha ofendido tanto.

— Pobre Andrômeda — Regulus disse, mordendo o lábio ansiosamente.

— Aw! Reggie, você é um maricas — seu irmão mais velho respondeu com desgosto. — Você sabe que Cetus não a pegou de fato.

— Porém, a esperança não estava perdida para a princesa — continuei, pondo o dedo nos lábios para silenciá-los. — Enquanto as ondas aumentavam em volta dela e o rugido do terrível monstro se aproximava, o bravo Perseu, legítimo filho do grande Deus Zeus e uma mulher mortal, estava no momento voando com as asas que Ícaro tinha emprestado a ele, voltando da caça ao terrível Gorgon, Medusa. Quando viu Andrômeda acorrentada às rochas, primeiramente achou que ela fosse uma estátua, gelada e digna apesar das correntes, mas quando viu uma única lágrima escorrer por sua face, ele se apaixonou instantaneamente por ela. Então, vendo Cetus se aproximando, arrumou rapidamente a cabeça de Gorgon para encarar o monstro e Cetus virou pedra com um olhar dos olhos de cobra. Então, ele cortou as correntes que a prendiam e a carregou por cima do mar, e eu acho que você dormiu, pequeno.

Terminei devagar olhando para o corpo adormecido de Regulus perto de mim. Sirius estava deitado ao lado de Bella com sua cabeça no ombro dela e seu braço em volta da pequena cintura. Ele estava quase dormindo, seu polegar se movendo furtivamente em sua boca, mas ela estava bem acordada, seu olhos vivos quando os abriu para me encarar.

Bella dormiu mal, e quando eu finalmente a senti se deitar ao meu lado, foi aos pouquinhos. Estava ficando pior. Desde que eu tinha voltado para as férias ela tinha dormido perto de mim, mexendo e virando até acordar trêmula e ardentemente apertando meu braço. "Eu tenho sonhos," ela sussurrava numa voz reservada e eu a segurava até que ela parasse de tremer. Na fria luz do dia ela se tornava Bella denovo, minha encantadora outra metade selvagem, mas quando acordava de seus pesadelos eu podia capturar vislumbres de vulnerabilidade, que me faziam querer segurá-la para sempre, sabendo que quando Narcissa e eu retornássemos a Hogwarts ela teria que lutar sozinha.

Agora ela se virou para mim.

— Aquilo que tio Alphard disse sobre você quebrando correntes, era como na história? — ela perguntou, a luz das velas iluminando sua curiosa face élfica.

Eu dei de ombros e ela se sentou, pegando uma escova de cabelo de marfim e começando a pentear meus cabelos castanhos antes de irmos para a cama.

— Eu não sei o que ele queria dizer — eu disse.

— Ele é único, mamãe diz que ele não tem o orgulho da família — ela disse, puxando violentamente um nó e me fazendo estremecer. — Além de sermos Blacks, podemos fazer o que quisermos. Que correntes teríamos que quebrar?

— Você fala como tia Eugênia — eu disse a ela, e ela fez uma cara horrorizada e abriu a boca para protestar. Porém, o som dos pés de Narcissa subindo as escadas do quarto de crianças a parou.

— Meda? Bella? — Narcissa sussurrou levemente, usando os apelidos de infância que tinha há muito abandonado. Ficou parada à luz das velas por um momento, estremecendo em seu vestido de cetim e olhando quase fantasmagoricamente, seus olhos arregalados e aterrorizados.

— O que foi? — perguntei, me levantando de um salto.

Bella quase bateu na vela por causa do choque.

— Você está morrendo! — ela exclamou para Narcissa.

Eu olhei e vi com horror que havia uma trilha de sangue carmim no vestido de cetim branco puro de Narcissa.

— Estou sangrando — ela sussurrou. — Não sei por que.

— Como é? Machuca? — perguntou Bella, seus olhos arregalados e fascinados. Narcissa acenou, mordendo o lábio.

— Você realmente acha que eu estou morrendo? — perguntou, tremendo levemente. Bella acenou.

— Deve estar! Parece magia negra, talvez haja um feitiço ou ritual que possamos fazer — ela disse excitada, sua face era uma figura de fascinação mórbida. — Ou — mas parou porque mamãe tinha aparecido na porta.

— O que está acontecendo? — ela perguntou cortante. Estava usando um vestido preto de espartilho com uma saia de seda cheia e mangas de renda ornamentadas. Seu cabelo loiro estava preso com alfinetes cintilantes de rubi.

Olhei para Narcissa e vi que ela estava dando o seu melhor para lutar contra as lágrimas, sabendo que mamãe nunca tolerava choro. Uma vez, quando eu tinha quatro anos, tropecei nas árvores e cometi o erro de correr para ela chorando. Ela olhou para mim severamente e gesticulou para a antiga árvore da família presa na parede atrás dela, a árvore da qual tia Eugênia tinha me feito ficar na frente até a saber de cor numa manhã que ela tinha me pego escutando tio Alphard descrever o ano que tinha passado com trouxas fingindo ser um fiel curandeiro. "Blacks não choram, Andrômeda," minha mãe tinha me dito severamente, "porque chorar é um sinal de fraqueza. Nunca me deixe pegá-la fazendo isso denovo".

— Bella diz que eu vou morrer! — Narcissa disse suavemente. Mamãe olhou-a de cima a baixo e uma luz de compreensão apontou em suas feições aristocráticas.

— Isto é verdade? — ela perguntou direta a Bellatrix. Bella olhou de volta para ela desafiadoramente e Narcissa parecia ainda mais preocupada. Havia pouca afeição entre mamãe e sua filha mais nova. Bella tinha a paixão e força da família, mas nada da graça que Narcissa e eu possuíamos. Quando quer que fosse que ela derrubasse coisas por correr pelos corredores da casa ou pular e emboscar os elfos, mamãe olhava para ela com assombroso desgosto de que tinha produzido somente uma criança.

Mamãe suspirou com se não quisesse negligenciar suas obrigações como anfitriã.

— Bellatrix e Andrômeda, vão para a cama. Vou falar com vocês pela manhã. Venha comigo, Narcissa — ela disse, gesticulando para Narcissa segui-la.

Bella e eu deitamos juntas aquela noite, nossos corpos pressionados próximos como se o calor dividido pudesse ser preparado para o frio remoto sentido por Narcissa quando ela finalmente entrou debaixo dos lençóis horas depois, se recusando a dizer o que mamãe tinha dito. Mas enquanto dormíamos com o brasão da família sobre nós, senti pela primeira vez a perfeita ligação entre nós três ampliar-se e a segurança da minha infância passar desapercebida.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how the shine for you,  
And all the things that you do._  
**_Coldplay- Yellow_**


	4. A Corrida do Terror

_Oh sweet Fancy! Let her lose;  
Summer's joys are spoilt by use._  
**_John Keats_**

**Capítulo 4 – A Corrida do Terror**

No final do verão seguinte ao meu primeiro ano, eu me apaixonei louca e gloriosamente. Ele era o perfeito primeiro amor, encantador, bonito e inconsciente de minha fascinação. Meu coração tinha sido perfurado pela flecha do cupido e se sentia diferente. Queria pular, flutuar, e quase cair morto à visão ou a simples menção do nome de meu amado. Cuidei de minha afeição furtivamente, não dividindo nem com Bella que, eu pensei, na tenra idade dos dez anos possivelmente não entenderia. Como todos do meu ano, eu emergi do Expresso de Hogwarts com um ar de superioridade adquirido recentemente. No próximo ano nós seriamos segundanistas e teríamos o luxo de ter gente mais nova para tratar com menosprezo. Tínhamos mudado de uma plebe de crianças nervosas para um elenco de personalidades totalmente formadas, todos com nossos papéis para interpretar.

Havia Ludo Bagman, o palhaço, que fazia até as mais pudicas corvinais rirem em Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, encorajado por Theo Nott, o garoto tímido do dormitório dos sonserinos. Havia Gilderoy Lockhart, que gastava seu tempo livre contando para quem quisesse ouvir como ele tinha derrotado um Bufador de Chifre-Enrugado sozinho nas férias de páscoa, até que sua única audiência fosse Odette. Depois ela entrava no dormitório corada, e anunciava teatralmente que tinha encontrado seu futuro marido e começava, sem sucesso, a nos subornar para sermos suas damas de honra. Até Bertha Jorkings, sua parceira no crime, revirava os olhos e tentava divergir sua atenção com as últimas histórias das proezas de Aléxis Wilkes na torre de astronomia. E então, havia Érika Svensdottir, a filha de um embaixador do ártico, que ficava a maior parte do seu tempo reclamando do calor e tentando escapulir para a floresta proibida. Érika preferia a companhia de garotos à nossa, por mais que ela e eu tivéssemos formado uma aliança contra o bate-papo de Bertha e Odette. Às vezes, em domingos chuvosos, quando Odette estava pondo em ordem alfabética sua coleção de Romances Semanais para Bruxas Adolescentes, ela me contava sobre a terra do gelo e do fogo, onde sua extensa família criava cavalos alados na casa para a qual ela voltava no verão, e as antigas sagas do gelo nas quais seus ancestrais se destacaram.

Nós poderíamos ter sido amigas se quiséssemos, mas eu não estava preparada para tentar entender o amor dela por sua gente e seu país e ela era intolerante ao meu mundo.

— Não entendo vocês, britânicos, e seu sangue — ela me disse com desdém num dia quente de verão depois de eu dizer para ela me lançar um Avada Kedavra se eu sequer expressasse desejo de passar tempo com um sangue ruim.

Alice De Winter tinha, para a minha irritação disfarçadamente doentia, insistido em me acompanhar à ala hospitalar e ficou me perguntando se estava tudo bem, tentando me certificar de que "Ted não tinha a intenção de jogar sua bola de futebol em você, e estou certa de que ele não tinha a intenção de rir e não teria dito para você parar de tremer se soubesse o quanto isso dói". Ela abriu a boca como se fosse responder algo a Érika, mas pensou melhor.

— Você está fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Na Terra do Gelo as pessoas não se preocupam tanto. Muitos trouxas acreditam em magia, de qualquer forma — continuou Érika. — Quando eu era mais nova eles vieram nos vender suprimentos e me contaram que deixavam oferendas para as fadas no pé das montanhas.

— Você encontrou trouxas! — exclamei, curiosamente melhor.

— O quê? E viveu para contar a história. Cara, isso é fascinante! — veio uma voz da porta.

— Ted! — disse Alice, sufocando um risinho e gesticulando para seu amigo se aproximar. — Você está bem?

— Estou, os amiguinhos de Andie tentaram me azarar, mas acho que me livrei deles.

— Andie? — eu disse no tom mais mordaz que consegui, deitada com líquido azul de um lado da minha cabeça.

— Andrômeda, Miss Black, Vossa Alteza Real — disse ele mordendo seu lábio, examinando. — Ummm... sinto muito pela sua cabeça. — Suspirei e, subitamente pensando em tentar copiar as anotações de Odette que estariam repletas de poemas de amor para Gilderoy Lockhart, engoli meu orgulho e levantei a cabeça.

— Desculpas aceitas, suponho, sangue ruim. De qualquer forma, o que eu perdi em Feitiços?

— Alorromora! Imaginei que você já soubesse esse, sendo tão surpreendente e sangue puro e tal, então eu só te escrevi umas poucas anotações teóricas básicas.

— Você pegou toda a teoria base também? — perguntei ansiosamente e ele acenou.

— Peguei, e a "teoria histórica".

— Obrigado — eu disse precipitadamente, tentando manter a surpresa longe da minha voz e desejando que ele não parecesse sempre tão divertido quando falava comigo.

— À disposição, Andie.

Assisti a ele e Alice saírem antes de bufar exasperada. Érika ficou me examinando por um tempo como se eu fosse um experimento científico.

— Sei que puro sangues são melhores, todo mundo sabe disso — ela disse calmamente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos. Acenei, querendo saber até onde aquilo chegaria. — Então por que Tonks te irrita tanto? — perguntou, soando ligeiramente confusa.

* * *

Foi Rodolphus Lestrange quem teve a idéia da corrida do terror primeiro.

Naquele verão o calor anormal fez com que meus pais e seus amigos fugissem de seus usuais círculos de festas e prazeres, e mandassem seus exércitos de elfos-domésticos para limpar suas casas de campo e chalés localizados ao longo do litoral gelado.

Rodolphus era o irmão Lestrange mais velho, que tratava o mundo com catorze anos de desprezo em seus olhos sombrios. Primeiramente ele tinha planejado se defender com barricadas durante a festa anual de seus pais. Porém, a combinação da visão de Narcissa em seu vestido de verão preto curto e o fato de que Thalia Nott, a irmã corvinal de Theo, estava furiosíssima com ele depois que ele "acidentalmente" tropeçou nela e em Marcus Parkinson se beijando no jardim de inverno, fizeram-no desistir.

Então, banidos do jardim de rosas onde os adolescentes mais velhos vadiavam e do chalé sombreado onde as atividades de nossos pais eram cada vez mais misteriosas, nós seis — Narcissa, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Dorcas, Theo e eu — descobrimos nosso próprio esconderijo numa pequena enseada rochosa, do outro lado do muro do terreno do chalé. Sirius e Bella não estavam conosco. Eles, como sempre, eram inseparáveis e escorregavam pelos imensos corredores góticos do chalé, fazendo os porta-retratos mostrarem seus punhos e as armaduras tilintarem em desaprovação. Embora não soubéssemos, aquele verão se tornaria tão doce quanto amargo, um do qual lembraríamos mesmo anos depois conforme nossas vidas corriam. Embora pudéssemos somente compreender a magia antiga que tomava conta de nós, estávamos vacilando na beira de nossa infância. Quando nadamos no mar gelado e deitamos na areia quente, entendemos que nunca mais seriamos tão jovens, tão inocentes e tão livres quanto éramos naquele verão.

Foi num dos dias quentes de verão que passamos na enseada que ele propôs pela primeira vez a corrida do terror. Narcissa se recusou a nadar, citando algo sobre uma maldição, o que me fez perguntar repetidamente quem a tinha amaldiçoado, e Dorcas deu sua risadinha alta e aguda. Em vez disso, ela se sentou numa pedra grande, seu vestido de verão brilhando molhado enquanto penteava seus cabelos longos como uma sereia indiferente, me chamando ocasionalmente para me dizer para não nadar muito longe.

Dorcas estava no ano de Narcissa; era alta com longos cabelos pretos, olhos amarelos como os de gato e um narizinho que fazia as pessoas brincarem com ela dizendo que ela tinha um ar de "esquilo de lama". Nosso desgosto era mútuo — da minha parte baseado no talento que ela tinha para elogios complicados, o modo como sobrevivia à sala comunal como uma rainha esbanjando cortesia, e o mais importante, o fato de que nossas personalidades eram parecidas demais para apreciarmos a companhia uma da outra.

Não tínhamos roupas de banho, então nadávamos nus; a inocência de nossa infância tingida com a assustadora descoberta do corpo alheio. Naquele verão enquanto caminhava segurando a mão de Rabastan, nossas palmas se comprimindo, o barulho de nossos pés na água ganhando confiança, e o sol queimando em nossa pele, eu notei o jeito que pequenas sardas pintalgavam nas costas largas dele e, pela primeira vez em minha vida, tomei consciência de meu próprio corpo. De repente, o que parecia ter sido parte de mim nos últimos treze anos se destacou, eu sentia minhas pernas alienadas e incontroláveis enquanto cresciam, perdendo sua forma graciosa, meus seios delicados pesados e desconfortáveis, minhas bochechas coradas quando encontrei os olhos dele.

Foi sua risada que primeiro me atraiu, não como a sonata selvagem de violino de Bella, mas mais calma, mais calorosa. Ele não tinha nada da reserva calculada de seu irmão, seus calorosos olhos castanhos constantemente bruxuleando com vida enquanto ele enfeitiçava o mundo com sua natureza calma e amigável. Foi Rabastan quem me ensinou a caçar borboletas, deitando nos topos dos morros com as mãos em forma de concha na relva, e quando o primeiro inseto flutuante pousou em minha mão, eu me apaixonei por ele.

Foi uns poucos dias depois que a corrida do terror tinha sido proposta que Rodolphus traçou o largo banco de areia com os dedos e apostou que podia correr até o outro lado antes da maré chegar. Rabastan, que sempre apoiava a liderança de seu irmão, sorriu e prosseguiu, socando o ar com euforia.

— Devíamos tentar isso hoje à noite! — ele riu, chutando a areia enquanto colocava sua sunga. Penteando o cabelo com os dedos, eu tentei calcular quanto tempo a corrida duraria e franzi as sobrancelhas.

— Não vai dar certo — eu disse depois de um segundo. — Não com essa maré — Narcissa me lançou um olhar alarmante; não estava impressionada com Rodolphus, tratando-o com a mesma indiferença que tratava todo mundo menos Bellatrix e eu. Porém, as garotas puro sangue não devem contradizer garotos, e Rodolphus ouviu minhas palavras incrédulo.

Rabastan somente sorriu para mim.

— Isso é um desafio? — ele perguntou, me forçando a sorrir de volta.

* * *

Bella e Sirius quiseram ir, mas Rodolphus bateu o pé.

— Vocês são muito jovens — ele cochichou para ela desdenhosamente durante o café da manhã, e Narcissa e eu trocamos olhares nervosos. Os olhos cinzentos de Bellatrix relampejaram, o temperamento dos Black tão evidente como um lembrete do poder da família quanto nosso pai sentado na outra ponta da mesa conversando imponentemente com tio Órion. Dizer a Bella que ela não podia fazer alguma coisa era o mesmo que aumentar sua determinação, e uma Bella determinada era uma presença formidável. Porém, Rodolphus era decidido, e, por um instante, pareceu que ela tinha encontrado seu par. Durante o dia todo eu esperei pela retaliação dela, me sentindo mais nervosa a cada minuto enquanto me lembrava do dia em que minha mãe tinha levado Narcissa e eu para fazer compras para Hogwarts e ela tinha sido retaliada por arrancar a cabeça da boneca favorita de Narcissa, deixada estatelada no chão como um bebê morto. Porém, naquela noite, quando adentrei a noite iluminada pela lua para ir à corrida, ela dormia audivelmente com um sorrisinho secreto em seus lábios.

* * *

No ano seguinte, quando se tornaria uma segundanista sonserina, ela realizou a corrida do terror, batendo um recorde apesar de ser uma novata. Rodolphus a vinha treinando, é claro, desde o dia que tinha dito que ela era muito jovem. Ele não se importava com o resto de nós; podíamos bufar e arquejar atrás dele, mas para Bella, que tinha brigado com ele tão energeticamente, ele se acalmaria. Ela era seu projeto, seu desafio, e ele encontrou o triunfo nos olhos dela com satisfação.

O resto de nós estava no encalço deles dois, despencando na areia e rindo. Éramos veteranos na corrida agora e sabíamos os hábitos um do outro; como Dorcas sempre fingia confundir, forçando Theo a ficar para trás com ela; como Rabastan corria ao meu lado, nossos jovens corpos fortes em uníssono, respirando juntos. Narcissa era a última como sempre, respirando lenta e firmemente, sua face composta e da cor normal exceto por um leve rosado em suas bochechas. Ela tinha quatorze anos agora e seus seios balançavam magnificamente quando ela corria, fazendo Theo ficar pasmo. Apesar de seu passo constante, a maré parecia esperar por ela, como se até o mais selvagem mar fosse se acalmar com um sorriso seu. Rodolphus tinha roubado fire-whisky, o que me rendeu minha primeira ressaca e fez Dorcas rir demais e flertar com ele quando ele fez uma reverência para nós.

— Você ouviu papai esta manhã? — Rodolphus perguntou ao seu irmão. O álcool não tinha subido à sua cabeça como tinha subido à do resto de nós e ele parecia alerta como sempre. Rabastan pareceu medianamente interessado.

— O quê, os assassinatos de trouxas? — ele disse passando uma mão cheia de areia no cabelo escuro de Dorcas, fazendo-a guinchar indignada. Ele deu de ombros. — Nada importante, não é?

— Papai parece achar que é, talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis.

— Tem problema se tiver? — respondeu Rabastan, relaxado como sempre e subitamente entediado com a conversa sobre política. Os assassinatos de trouxas vinham acontecendo com mais freqüência, embora dificilmente importunassem nossos confortáveis grupinhos. Quando as horríveis descrições alcançavam conversas educadas, as pessoas olhavam levemente desagradadas, murmuravam um "que pena" e mudavam o assunto para algo mais interessante. O ministério suspeitava de desonestidade, embora houvesse poucas pessoas com inclinação ou poder para fazer algo com relação a isso. Os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis eram uma respeitada associação de sangue puros cheia de poder, da qual nossos pais participavam. Se qualquer de seus membros mais novos causasse um pouco de tumulto, isso era um problema interno, afinal garotos eram garotos e os assassinatos de trouxas só tinham sido banidos há um século atrás.

Claro, havia vários rumores, bêbados em bares ou lunáticos nas ruas gritando um apocalipse, uma virada de maré. Porém, nós dificilmente ouvíamos isso, e quando o fazíamos eles eram objeto de piada; a idéia de qualquer coisa que podia abalar o poder de nosso sangue era burlesca.

— Você mataria um trouxa? — perguntou Theo.

— Nós não conhecemos nenhum, seu imbecil — exclamou Dorcas. — Além do que, eles não são como nós, são?

— Ótimo, então. Você mataria um? — Rodolphus tomou um gole de whisky.

— Sim — disse sem hesitar. Rabastan, que estivera assistindo a reação de seu irmão ansiosamente, pensou por um momento. — Se eles merecessem — sua voz ganhava confiança.

— Eu mataria — Theo disse rapidamente, e os outros garotos confirmaram.

— E você, Bellatrix? — Rodolphus perguntou subitamente, não se importando com Dorcas, Narcissa ou comigo. Os olhos dela faiscaram nos dele.

— Nós, Blacks, somos de linhagem guerreira — ela riu.

* * *

No último dia de festa, Rabastan e eu caminhamos ao anoitecer e tentei me lembrar da leitura que minha mãe tinha feito para mim no dia anterior.

— Homens são fracos — ela tinha dito ao se trocar para o jantar. Ela tinha me chamado ao seu quarto numa rara demonstração de interesse. — Quantos anos você tem? — perguntara ligeiramente curiosa, dando um solavanco na respiração quando um elfo apertou seu espartilho.

— Treze, mãe.

— Venha aqui na minha frente — ela ordenou quando cheguei perto da luz. Me olhou de cima a baixo como se estivesse me medindo para alguma coisa.

Pôs suas mãos elegantes e magras nos meus seios, fazendo-me engasgar levemente com a dor e o choque de seu toque. Mesmo quando éramos jovens ela nunca tinha nos abraçado, nos fazendo recorrermos uns aos outros por calor humano.

— Você já menstruou? — ela perguntou ao terminar de me examinar, colocando uma jóia de rubi em sua orelha. Mordi meu lábio e fitei o chão.

— No ano passado, mãe — sussurrei. Narcissa sabia instintivamente o que estava errado quando eu tinha corrido ao seu dormitório tarde da noite. Tinha me dado um raro abraço e ignorado minhas perguntas sobre a misteriosa maldição da qual ela era culpada.

— O quão regularmente?

— Vem ao mesmo tempo que a de Narcissa, mãe — ela acenou, um olhar de satisfação em seus olhos frios e, para a minha surpresa, me virou para fazer-me fitar um espelho dourado.

— Você está ficando bonita — me disse. Olhei no espelho, o crepúsculo de verão iluminando minhas feições definidas e aristocráticas e olhos cinzentos, e inspirei ao elogio raro como ouro em pó. — Homens não são cegos, Andrômeda, e logo você vai se interessar por um, não importando o quão jovem você é. Você tem o poder para controlá-los.

— Mas e se eu não quiser controlá-los? — perguntei mordendo meu lábio. Ela sorriu para mim friamente.

— Você é uma Black; é o seu lugar na vida. Observe Narcissa e aprenda com ela — disse. — E mantenha a honra da família.

— E o amor? — me aventurei levemente. Eu tinha lido a história de Dido e Enéas naquele verão e o meio familiar conceito de romance tinha me fascinado mais que os livros de Aritmancia de papai que eu tinha examinado cuidadosamente para meu terceiro ano.

— Não seja ridícula! — exclamou. — Amor é para sangue ruins e mestiços, não para você.

* * *

— Você mataria alguém? — Rabastan me perguntou enquanto as ondas se chocavam contra a costa e voltávamos ao chalé.

— Se tivessem machucado alguém que eu amo, talvez — disse a ele depois de um tempo.

— A Paixão Black — ele sorriu e sacudi a cabeça. A Paixão Black era o famoso traço da minha linha de sangue, alimentado através dos séculos por casamentos. Alguns chamariam de loucura, e talvez fosse; apenas importava como isso tinha servido a família através dos séculos. Balancei a cabeça.

— Não sou Bellatrix, me desculpe.

— Não, eu gosto de você como você é — ele disse parando abruptamente; sua voz tinha perdido o tom normal e soado quase nervosa. Tentei me lembrar do que mamãe tinha me dito sobre homens, mas percebi que meu cérebro não queria trabalhar. Fiz menção de andar, mas ele parecia subitamente resoluto, passando seus braços cautelosamente em torno do meu peito.

E então, dividimos nosso primeiro beijo, embaraçosamente manchado por nossa inexperiência, nublado por nossa brutalidade, informadas novas emoções, mas estranhamente doces e perfeitas ao mesmo tempo. No céu, minha constelação cintilou levemente, mantendo seu estado de união.

_So kiss me Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance   
Silver moon's sparkling.  
** b Kiss Me- Sixpence None The Richer**_

* * *

N/A: Não estou muito certa desse capítulo – peguei meu bloco pela metade e reescrevi algumas cenas. Também como sempre não inclui tudo que queria, então, no próximo capitulo, boas noticias: Sirius finalmente é selecionado e Andrômeda e Ted viram parceiros de Aritmancia.

**N/T:** Segundo o que a JKR disse numa entrevista para a BBC, os Comensais da Morte eram antes chamados de Cavaleiros de Walpurgis.

O termo em inglês, Knights of Walpurgis, é uma brincadeira com Walpurgis Nights. Walpurgis Night (no folclore alemão) é a noite de 30 de abril, quando as bruxas se encontravam na montanha Brocken e cultuavam o demônio.

A Noite de Walpurgis é também conhecida como Beltane, um dia importante no calendário druida.


	5. Chapter 5A Tríade Amaldiçoada

_Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half-light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams._  
**He Wisheds for the Cloths of Heaven – W. B. Yeats**

**Capítulo 5 – A Tríade Amaldiçoada**

Quando eu era mais nova, as pessoas costumavam dizer que tínhamos "sangue azul"; bruxas velhas em lojas examinando nossas bochechas pálidas e macias, oficiais do ministério nervosos que vinham falar a negócios com nosso pai, o mundo bruxo prestando homenagem ao prestígio de nosso nome, embora fossemos muito jovens para compreender. Até sua adulação vazia despertava minha curiosidade ingênua. Eu imaginei meu sangue como a tinta que escorria pela pena de papai enquanto ele rabiscava encomendas; tão azul que era quase preto. Estava determinada a descobrir sozinha se era verdade mesmo, então, num dia chuvoso, me sentei sozinha, tinha mais ou menos uns cinco anos, apoiada em almofadas pretas de veludo na sala de visitas proibida. Demorou um tempo para o sangue sair; sem a presença e Bella eu era mais cuidadosa e hesitava mais para perfurar minha pele pálida, e foi tentativamente que enfiei o abridor de cartas prateado de meu pai nela. Porém, não foi o choque da dor que me fez gritar, fazendo um elfo sair correndo de medo ao hall, foi o carmesim escuro escorrendo lentamente por meu braço, como vinho tinto, salgado ao meu gosto. Eles tinham mentido. Meu sangue era vermelho como o de todos os outros...

Foi a primeira vez que eu, por um deslumbrante segundo antes da sensação aterrorizante passar, duvidei da dominância de meu sangue.

* * *

Mas, quando me sentei para esperar os alunos do primeiro ano serem selecionados, não tive necessidade de duvidar do seu poder. Eu nunca tinha exercido tanto a influencia de minha linhagem antes, mas agora eu tinha treze anos e estava começando a me dar conta de minha beleza prudente e desfraldada, uma beleza que fazia Theo ficar levemente boquiaberto e Dorcas me tratar ainda com mais desdém.

Eu não era tão sombria quanto Bella, de quem a pele cor de alabastro contrastava com suas longas cascatas de cabelos cor de ébano. Em Hogwarts ela era sempre o centro das atenções, liderando sua própria gangue de admiradores de elite. Sua beleza ardia à luz bruxuleante do fogo enquanto sua risada encantadora ecoava pela sala comunal, a mesma risada que fazia primeiranistas correrem de medo quando ela tinha um de seus ataques de fúria. Bella era encantadora, e quando você estava perto dela, não podia fazer nada para que não fosse ser atingido por seu encanto.

Ou eu era tão assombrosamente pálida como Narcissa, que se sentava para jantar esquecida dos olhares cativados de cada garoto na escola, penteando seu cabelo fino e mal tocando na comida. Narcissa tratava o mundo com uma indiferença fria, mal se dando conta de seus admiradores quando eles competiam para ajudar a garota mais bonita e bem-relacionada da escola. Mas nós não tínhamos nada da beleza doce das outras garotas; a nossa era como a beleza surpreendente e bruta da magnificência primordial dos elementos. O espírito de Narcissa era feito de água e gelo, enquanto o de Bellatrix era terra e fogo, bem mais fogo que terra.

O meu elemento era indefinido. Eu tinha herdado a natureza gélida de minha mãe, escondendo minhas emoções por trás dos livros, mas minha beleza pertencia aos Black, a coloração negra, a pele pálida, as surpreendentes feições aristocráticas e, claro, os olhos cinzas levemente fundos. Quando eu menos esperasse, a "Paixão Black", minha de nascença, brilharia dentro de mim, abrindo um novo mundo de possibilidades.

Havia diferenças entre nós três agora, forjadas pela estranha transitação da puberdade e o jeito que Hogwarts se esforçava para ampliar a antes negligente diferença de idade entre nós. Então éramos forçadas a traçar círculos em torno de nós no salão comunal e transcender o mundo do dia-a-dia terreno dos outros. Bella tratando o mundo com divertimento predatório, Narcissa assistindo com respeito frio e eu ladeando com fascinação restringida. Porém, era só uma questão de tempo até nos juntarmos para iniciar a vida real.

Nos precipitávamos uma até a outra, passando os braços em torno de nossas cinturas, brincando com nossos cabelos e fazendo todos — Rabastan, Theo, Rodolphus, Dorcas, e até Lucius Malfoy — desaparecerem, cientes de que quando nós três estávamos juntas, intrusos não eram tolerados por muito tempo. Não eram só nossos colegas de casa, a escola inteira sabia que quando estávamos juntas nossa identidade evaporava e nos tornávamos as famosas Black, andando a passos largos e de braços dados pela escola, nossos longos cabelos brilhando enquanto irradiávamos o incompreensível poder de nosso nome e o esplendor selvagem que incorporávamos.

A "Tríade Amaldiçoada", era como os grifinórios nos chamavam, fazendo Bella guinchar de alegria quando nos sentávamos a sós ao fogo bruxuleante da sala comunal vazia, jovens, sorridentes e bonitas. Nunca falávamos sobre os tópicos de todos os dias, não querendo entrar no mundo fatigante dos outros. Em vez disso, planejávamos o futuro, não o nosso futuro — não o futuro que Odette tagarelava alegremente, planejando casamentos com um casual movimento de sua lixa de unha, não o futuro inevitável de casar e ter filhos para aumentar a fortuna da família.

Somente um futuro, uma coleção de sonhos acumulados repetidos rapidamente com o movimento da escova de cabelo de Narcissa: visitar as Pirâmides do Egito, os Degraus da Mongólia, ir à China, Índia e África, encontrar os sacerdotes de Vodu do Haiti, os altos Duendes do Egito, atravessar o Himalaia, a floresta Amazônica. Toda noite rodávamos mais e mais, Bella anotando tudo com uma pena de águia na contracapa do seu livro de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

— Vocês querem ter filhos? — Bellatrix perguntou casualmente. — Eu sei que nós temos que ter — ela torceu o nariz desdenhosamente — herdeiros, mas e se vocês tivessem escolha?

— Com certeza eu não teria, se tivesse escolha — Narcissa disse mordazmente. — Eles vão ser um saco! Além do que, não é como se fossemos nós que vamos garantir a continuação do nome da família, é? E você, Meda?

— Merlin, não! — balancei a cabeça e as duas riram. — Acho que você também não, não é, Bella?

— Andrômeda, seu poder de percepção me assombra cada vez mais, mas de qualquer forma, crianças não vão entrar no meio dos meus planos.

— Planos? — eu disse, um pouco de deleite em minha voz.

— Quero ser famosa — ela riu enigmaticamente.

— Nós já somos, sua besta. Somos Blacks — disse Narcissa enquanto escolhia um entre seus enfeites de cabelo, parando para pôr uma orquídea de diamante incrustado no cabelo.

— Não famosas o suficiente, além do que, eu quero ser mais que o nome da família.

— Bem, você será, quando se casar e tiver que mudá-lo — disse Narcissa num tom de praticidade.

* * *

— Andrômeda Portia Eleanor Black, você vai ver Sirius ser selecionado ou vai continuar olhando para o nada? — a voz de Bellatrix me acordou de meus pensamentos e eu olhei para a fila de primeiranistas todos parecendo incrivelmente apreensivos, exceto por um de cabelos pretos com roupas bordadas com o brasão da família acenando maniacamente para nós.

— Ele me parece tão nervoso quanto você estava, Bella — sorri e me lembrei da seleção de minha irmã mais nova. Bella tinha seguido até o Chapéu Seletor com o nariz empinado, mal deixando-o tocar sua cabeça antes de gritar o veredicto. Ela tinha com certeza exigido ser colocada na Sonserina e o Chapéu tinha obedecido.

— Na verdade eu fiquei chocada com o quão convencional a seleção da Bella foi. Esperava que o Chapéu a tivesse posto na Lufa-lufa ou em alguma outra igualmente ruim. Eu sei como ela ama chocar — exclamei, fazendo todos a nossa volta rirem, sabendo que somente eu ou Narcissa podíamos nos safar depois de um comentário desse.

— Você só está com ciúme porque sua seleção demorou! — ela retorquiu falsamente irritada.

— Como você sabe se não estava lá? — zombou Dorcas, uma garota do quarto ano, velha o suficiente para não se deixar intimidar por Bellatrix.

— Cissa me contou — Bella retorquiu. — Suponho que o Chapéu quis te por na Corvinal?

— Estou surpreso que não tenha posto, pelo número de livros que ela leu nas férias — riu Theo Nott, de quem a própria irmã tinha sido da Corvinal, instalando uma saudável falta de competição entre casas nele.

— Ah, a Corvinal não pode ser muito legal — exclamou Odette. — Imagine só ter que nos misturar com aqueles mestiços.

Narcissa e eu arqueamos as sobrancelhas, e Dorcas bufou exasperada ao tom melodramático de sempre de Odette. Porém, nenhum de nós discordou de seus sentimentos, afinal, para que servia a escola se não para encontrar as pessoas certas?

Fizemos silêncio quando o primeiro novo sonserino (o irmão mais novo de Odette) foi selecionado, aplaudindo educadamente enquanto Bertha Jorkins fofocava sobre a família de cada calouro nervoso.

— E lá está aquele Snape. O pai dele não trabalha para o seu, Narcissa?

— Só Merlin sabe! Eu não sei de cada mestiço que trabalha para meu pai. Quem é aquela ruiva? — Narcissa apontou para uma ruivinha carrancuda.

— Não faço idéia. Sangue ruim, pelo que me parece.

— Ela está olhando para aquele Potter de um jeito tão terrível que me lembra você, Bellatrix — Narcissa disse com um raro tom de ofensa na implicação.

— Bem, nisso eu estou com a sangue ruim. Quem não olharia para um Potter? — Bellatrix disse num tom de tanto desgosto que eu tive que sorrir.

Os Potter eram ocasionais visitantes dos nossos círculos, tolerados por causa de seu dinheiro e um pouquinho mais. Harrison Potter era um homem de negócios bem sucedido que possuía uma grande linha de lojas de equipamento mágico e não era sangue novo, mas também e de longe pior, americano. Quando ele vinha tratar de negócios com meu pai, Bella e Sirius se debruçavam por cima da balaustrada e riam do seu sotaque alto e vulgar. James, seu filho mal encarado, contra quem Sirius parecia ter uma vingança pessoal porque ele o tinha descoberto enfiando a cabeça de um elfo na privada e corrido gritando para contar para tia Eugenia, estava sempre com seu pai.

— Black, Sirius! — a Profª McGonagall chamou e nos viramos para ver Sirius por o chapéu na cabeça.

O chapéu cobriu seu cabelo escuro, igual o da garota ao meu lado que estava guardando um lugar para nosso primo ferozmente. Por um momento houve um silêncio expectante enquanto os alunos famintos esperavam que o chapéu desse seu veredicto.

Muito tempo.

— GRIFINÓRIA! — o chapéu gritou e Bella derrubou a taça que estava segurando, as farpas de vidro batendo no chão com um ruído oco.

* * *

Por vários anos eu perguntaria a Sirius o que tinha acontecido entre ele e o chapéu naquele fadado dia e ele ria e mudava de assunto. A hora que nossa criação assumiu o controle. Narcissa se voluntariou para escrever para casa. Depois de morder sua pena por um momento, ela se endireitou e começou a desenhar rabiscos decisivos no pergaminho. Não haveria berrador, é claro, os Black não sacodem sua roupa suja em público, mas era melhor para a família ficar sabendo por nós do que pelas fofocas inevitáveis. Não havia vergonha na Grifinória para as outras famílias. Mas éramos nós. Nunca tínhamos antes dado à torre a graça de nossa presença e era impensável que mesmo Sirius, encrencado quase tanto quanto Bella, devesse quebrar essa tradição.

Sentei no canto da sala comunal, escovando meu cabelo denovo e denovo até que brilhasse, me concentrando em manter minha face imparcial. Observei minha linda, cativante e devastadora irmã mais nova por trás de meu dever de poções enquanto ela amaldiçoava um aluno do primeiro ano que entrara em seu caminho e esperei, rezei, embora eu quase não soubesse para quem rezar, para que ela tivesse saciado sua raiva.

— Como vai? — eu o puxei de lado no café da manhã do dia seguinte e parei formalmente em sua frente. Sirius se enfureceu.

— Tenho que dividir o quarto com James Oh-Como-Sou-Nobre Potter e minha mãe vai ter outra desculpa para gritar comigo nas férias.

— Ela ia mesmo, de qualquer forma.

— Você viu a Bella? — ele perguntou de uma vez, me fitando como se me instigasse a fazê-lo prosseguir. Franzi a testa e mordi meu lábio pensando no que dizer e ele continuou: — Estou com saudades dela — ele pareceu subitamente muito jovem e vulnerável em seu uniforme vermelho e dourando alienado, me fazendo querer, por um estranho e assustador momento, abraçá-lo mesmo sabendo que eu não seria capaz. Então ele respondeu abruptamente e a faísca em seus olhos cinzentos voltou. — Bem, pelo menos os sangue ruins tem medo de mim... já é alguma coisa — disse e sorriu a esse pensamento.

Uma hora depois quando eu saí da aula de Aritmancia fumegando, desejei que tivesse tido essa sorte.

* * *

Quando pedi para minha mãe se podia fazer Aritmancia, ela tinha rido e me dito para não ser tão absurda.

— Meda, garotas não fazem Aritmancia, elas fazem Adivinhação — Narcissa sussurrou suavemente. Bellatrix, que estava gritando com um elfo no hall, virou para nossa mãe.

— Por que a Andrômeda não pode fazer Aritmancia se ela quer? — ela exigiu saber, desafiadora.

— Porque nenhum homem quer uma mulher mais inteligente que ele — Narcissa disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Andrômeda é mais inteligente que qualquer um sem nem se esforçar — Bella retorquiu lealmente.

— Eu sei, Bella, mas...

— Se você não deixá-la fazer Aritmancia, eu vou fazer Estudo dos Trouxas — Bella anunciou resoluta. Mamãe se virou, olhou para ela por um segundo e depois deu-lhe um tapa na cara antes de voltar a contar a prata da família.

Mas Bella não desiste tão fácil. Na hora que Narcissa a tinha deixado tirar o gelo de sua cara quente, ela me pegara pelo braço e me arrastara até o escritório de papai.

— Andrômeda, diga ao papai o seno de 90 — disse, olhando de volta para os porta retratos que cochichavam entre si.

— É um — eu disse, querendo saber até onde aquilo chegaria.

— Bellatrix, o que significa isso? — papai perguntou, guardando o Profeta Diário e examinando sua filha mais nova bravo. Ela o fitou de volta desafiadora, seus olhos lampejando com ardor.

Mordi meu lábio. Nunca tinha feito nada para invocar a fúria de meu pai antes. Porém, já tinha visto o que acontecera a elfos-domésticos que o tinham aborrecido e sabia de onde Bella tinha herdado seu temperamento selvagem.

— Pai, por favor, eu posso fazer Aritmancia?

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse recusar. Porém, pareceu hesitar um segundo e mudou de idéia.

— Se você prometer ser aplicada — disse finalmente — eu assino o formulário.

Então era uma estranha sensação de triunfo que eu tinha na minha primeira aula de Aritmancia. Dando uma olhada eu percebi que era a única garota na sala e suspirei de alívio ao ver que o lugar ao meu lado estava vazio. Eu preferia os garotos do meu ano muito mais que as garotas, mas quando tinha um trabalho da escola eu me distanciava deles, sabendo o jeito perplexo como eles reagiam à minha inteligência. Tinha há muito tempo desistido de falar com eles sobre coisas de escola, odiando o jeito que mudavam abruptamente o assunto para uma coisa mais de garota. Até Rabastan, que me tratava com um orgulho cuidadoso, mas feroz, desde que tínhamos nos beijado, feliz por ter a atenção de uma "Das Black", ria e me dizia que eu estava pensando demais. Então, para a minha irritação, o assento foi tomado pela última pessoa com quem eu queria conversar.

— Tonks, parece que você está sentado ao meu lado — vociferei ao que ele começou a tirar para fora as coisas de sua mochila, procurando por um pedaço de pergaminho.

— Aah, pareeece? Que absolutameeeeente terrííível! — ele respondeu, imitando minhas vogais cortadas e abrindo um livro-texto gasto.

Suspirei e arrastei minha cadeira para o mais longe dele que pude. Os outros sangue ruins da escola eram cuidadosos quanto a nós, felizes por carregarem suas mochilas e se apressarem suavemente pelo corredor, mas Ted Tonks era diferente. Embora suas roupas fossem esfarrapadas e os livros de segunda mão, ele tinha uma reputação que rivalizava a nossa por ousar responder e tirar notas brilhantes. Metade dos alunos do primeiro ano já estavam tentando copiar seu sotaque insolente, soltando repiques de risadas pela biblioteca quando se amontoavam em volta dele.

— Por que está sentado aqui? — vociferei. — Não pode voltar para seus amiguinhos sangue ruins? — Ele deu de ombros.

— Posso, mas achei que devíamos trabalhar juntos, porque apesar de toda essa hostilidade, você é muito inteligente.

— Desculpe, isso foi uma oferta de paz? — perguntei estreitamente.

— Você que sabe — respondeu e começou a me fazer perguntas sobre o feitiço cauculus.

Então nos tornamos parceiros de Aritmancia, nos debruçando por cima dos pergaminhos juntos enquanto nos perdíamos nos números que tínhamos rabiscado, embora ainda déssemos nos nervos e vociferássemos um para o outro no corredor. Embora para mim ele ainda fosse um sangue ruim idiota que insistia em me chamar de Andy e me dizer que eu falava como se tivesse bolinhas de gude na boca, chamávamos de trégua a hora que abríamos nossos livros para trabalhar em problemas cada vez mais difíceis.

A verdade era, embora eu nunca fosse admitir, que nós trabalhávamos bem juntos. Eu era a trabalhadora mais limpa e cuidadosa, que sempre lia duas vezes meu trabalho e raramente errava. Enquanto, para meu aborrecimento, ele tinha o talento natural para números e, embora seu trabalho fosse sempre zoneado e apressado, ele entendia e assimilava fórmulas mais rápido que eu, suspirando melodramaticamente ao me explicar. Sozinhos eu era muito lenta e ele muito desleixado, mas juntos nós terminávamos o trabalho que tínhamos que fazer e pegávamos tarefas extras. E apesar de tudo, descobri que eu quase esperava ansiosamente pelas aulas, onde debatíamos alto que fórmula ou feitiço usar, nos inclinando para trás em nossas cadeiras enquanto nos encarávamos numa animação indignada.

Mas havia outra duvidosa razão pela qual Aritmancia tinha se tornado minha matéria preferida. Apesar de todas as minhas tentativas de evitar, apesar de todo o meu melhor julgamento, logo descobri que havia um fato exasperante que eu não podia evitar.

Ted Tonks me fazia rir.

_When you are flying around and around the world  
And I'm lying alonely  
I know there's somethins sacred and free reserved  
And received by me only_  
**Semeosonic** – **Secret Smile**

* * *

N/A: Próximo capitulo- diversão e jogos do baile de máscaras. Agora, vê aquele link ali em cima dizendo "comentários"? Clique.

**N/T:** Às vezes um trocadilho desta fic se perde com a tradução, por exemplo esse "Das Black", ou qualquer "uma Black" que tenha por ai. O nome da fic em inglês é The Other Black Girl, e às vezes a Andrômeda se refere a ela mesma como uma Black Girl, mas eu não posso traduzir como "garota Black", então temo que vocês não tenham reparado na alusão ao nome da fic.


	6. Walpurgis

_Boys And Girls Come Out To Play,  
The moon doth shine as bright as day.  
Leave your supper and leave your sleep,   
And join your playfellows in the street  
Come with a whoop and come with a call,  
Come with a good will or not at all._  
**17th Centuary Nursery Rhyme**

**Capítulo 6 — Walpurgis**

1969, a páscoa do meu terceiro ano, e estávamos em Grimmauld Place enquanto nossos pais faziam as preparações para as celebrações de Walpurgis. O trânsito e a música trouxa se misturavam enquanto estávamos passando o tempo na cama de Narcissa tarde da noite. Durante o dia, assistíramos Sirius e tia Eugenia brigarem, coisa que pareciam fazer constantemente. Tia Eugenia tinha parentesco com os Black por mais que só casamento e mostrava isso através de seu temperamento imprevisível. Durante toda minha infância, as lembranças que tinha dela eram gritos e sibilos enfezados de saias. Quando não estava fumegando, tinha momentos em que ela mostrava uma afeição assustadora, que confundia nós três, mas mal intimidava Sirius e Regulus, que pulavam em seu colo e aproveitavam o fogo cessado. Porém, a noite era nossa — insônia era a maldição da família (ou seria um presente?) — e deixávamos as ondas da melodia nos embalarem furtivamente até dormirmos.

— O que é um Homem Ovo? — perguntou Sirius depois de entrar abruptamente, fazendo Narcissa repreendê-lo por uns bons cinco minutos ("E se fosse a tia Eugenia, onde nós estaríamos agora? Da próxima vez bata, pelo amor de Merlin — e pare de rir, Bellatrix Nymphadora Black!").

— Não sei — respondi. — Uma vez perguntei ao Tonks e ele riu de mim e me chamou de hipócrita. — Bati meus pés ao som de Ringo Starr enquanto Bella ajustava o gramofone e Narcissa empurrava o lençol, que servia para abafar o barulho da música, para baixo da porta.

— Aquele Tonks sangue ruim? — Bellatrix e Narcissa interviram.

— Meu parceiro de Aritmancia — acenei.

— O namorado da Meda! — Sirius soltou uma risada e dei a ele um olhar que teria feito qualquer um, a não ser outro Black, se esconder. Sirius, que era constantemente punido por minha tia Eugenia por ignorar tal olhar, mostrou a língua para mim.

Tonks tinha me interceptado no corredor a meio caminho para o semestre de inverno.

— Só por curiosidade, Andy, mas todos os membros da sua família já nasceram desagradáveis, arrogantes e canalhas ou eles são sistematicamente educados para serem assim? — ele perguntou casualmente, tirando um cacho castanho de seus olhos também castanhos. Notei que eles pareciam chocolatinhos escuros da Dedos de Mel e de repente me senti inacreditavelmente faminta apesar de ter acabado de almoçar.

— Nasceram assim, é claro — eu disse desdenhosamente, me livrando dessa sensação o mais rápido que podia. — Tem algum motivo para essa curiosidade ou você só está perturbado porque eu tirei a nota mais alta na prova de astronomia?

— Só aprecio a sua encantadora companhia — disse ele sarcasticamente. — Cadê o resto da tríade amaldiçoada?

— Não faço idéia. Sabe, ao contrario da opinião popular, nós não somos telepatas — retruquei. — De qualquer forma, por que quer saber?

— Porque seu primo e James Potter estão duelando no corredor do segundo andar.

— O quê! Merda! Sirius vai massacrá-lo. Você não tem idéia do quê Bella vem ensinando a ele! — gritei esquecendo que Ted Tonks era a última pessoa que eu queria para abrir meu coração sobre a reformada aliança Bellatrix-Sirius, resultado de seu desejo em comum de zombar de Severus Snape e do fato de que eles se entediavam muito rápido quando estavam separados.

— Sua irmã? O ensinando? — Tonks arregalou os olhos e olhamos um para o outro por um momento, uma onda de entendimento passando entre nós. Quase derrubando nossos livros, saímos correndo pelo corredor. Encontramos Sirius e James rolando no chão, rodeados por uma multidão muito excitada de alunos do primeiro ano. As orelhas de Potter exibiam uma bela coloração roxa, e Sirius tinha um olho roxo. Tonks e eu nos entreolhamos.

— Formação pinça — sussurrou ele. Atravessamos a multidão e separamos os dois garotos. Os primeiranistas gemeram e Sirius, tentando sair de meu aperto, deu um último chute em James.

— Meda, sai fora! — gritou ele, apoiado pela multidão.

— Todo mundo que não sair da minha frente nos próximos dez segundos vai desejar que seus pais tivessem tido o bom senso de afogá-los quando nasceram — vociferei para eles, fazendo um loirinho gordinho saltar uns cinco metros para trás. Tonks, que estava segurando um James igualmente inquieto, deu uma curta gargalhada e, bem-intencionado, disse:

— Ela quer dizer corram. — Não precisou dizer duas vezes.

— Sirius, o que aconteceu? — perguntei num suspiro, quando estávamos os quatro sozinhos.

— Eu chamei Evans de sangue ruim e do nada aquele desgraçado me socou! — rugiu ele numa mistura de indignação e confusão.

— Não o culpo — murmurou Tonks.

— Só porque você nem se deu ao trabalho de pedir desculpas! — berrou Potter.

— Blacks não pedem desculpas — Sirius e eu dissemos indignados.

— Além disso, pedir desculpas pelo quê? — reclamou.

— Por chamar Lily de sangue ruim!

— Mas é o que ela é!

Mordi meu lábio, lembrando que Ted Tonks tinha simplesmente esquecido tudo e vindo me ajudar. De repente, indo contra todo os meus princípios, como se meus membros criassem vida própria, encarei meu primo carrancudo.

— Sirius, você não deve chamar as pessoas de sangue ruim se isso vai chateá-las — disse a ele firmemente. Ted Tonks soltou James chocado.

— Você me chama de sangue ruim toda hora! — exclamou.

— Sim, mas isso não te chateia. Olha, não se meta nisso. Não estou a fim de passar o resto da minha vida na ala hospitalar resolvendo brigas de primeiranistas! — notei que o que eu estava dizendo tinha muito pouco nexo e desejei que ele fosse embora.

— Andrômeda, por que você esta corando! — Sirius exclamou de repente. Sirius e James se entreolharam e de repente seus rostos se romperam em sorrisos maldosos idênticos. Esquecendo seus argumentos eles explodiram em risadas.

Agora, de volta a Grimmauld Place, eu me virei para Sirius.

— Não vejo o que é tão engraçado! — eu disse do jeito mais frio que consegui.

Desde aquele momento, Sirius e James tinham se tornado inseparáveis e tinham uma irritante tendência a aparecer onde quer que eu e Tonks estivéssemos batendo boca e fazer barulhos de beijo. Me perguntei se tínhamos criado um monstro.

Agora, Sirius, deitado descontraidamente de costas na cama de Narcissa, deu de ombros e disse casualmente:

— Lily diz que vocês têm tensão sexual não-declarada.

— O que diabos você quer dizer com isso? — reclamei.

— Não sei. A irmã da Lily lê um monte de revistas americanas — ele respondeu.

— Ssssssshhhhh! Está começando Eleanor Rigby — Bella aumentou o volume do gramofone e eu decidi que Ted Tonks precisava ser evitado. Não gostava do efeito que ele surtia em mim.

* * *

— Preto, meu docinho, decididamente não é a sua cor — minha prima Evie anunciou triunfantemente depois de dez minutos de uma intensa especulação, na qual ela e Narcissa tinham andado em círculos em volta de mim como abutres, observando o vestido de todos os ângulos. Nós três e os dois Rookwood mais novos tínhamos colonizado o vestíbulo de Lady Grey e agora estávamos com pilhas de vestidos, mantos e enfeites de cabelo mágicos.

— Bem, graças a Merlin que resolvemos — a voz de Bilabus que, deitado num canto do vestíbulo, disse sarcasticamente. — Eu estava ansioso.

— Ninguém pediu para você vir — Evie retorquiu dando um empurrãozinho no irmão. — Agora vá e pegue o vestido cor-de-vinho direitinho, está bem?

Bilabus deu um longo suspiro se esticando e convocou o sétimo vestido que eu tinha experimentado com um casual aceno de sua varinha. Augustus Rookwood não era chefe do Departamento de Mistérios por bobeira e tinha tido o bom senso há muito tempo atrás de impedir que sua filha mais nova fosse acusada de alguma coisa inconveniente para a reputação da família. Conseqüentemente, Bilabus já tinha sido arrastado pelo Beco Diagonal várias vezes naquela manhã. Como único filho do presidente dos Cavaleiros de Walpurgis e herdeiro da fortuna dos Rookwood, meu primo materno podia se dar ao luxo de ser desdenhoso na maioria das coisas. Ele examinou o espetáculo das fêmeas se arrumando com o desgosto normal que dispunha de tudo, porém, apesar de suas tentativas de parecer exasperado, ele não podia deixar de se divertir com as brincadeiras de minha irmã. Os dois se amolavam tão impiedosamente que meros mortais, que não compartilhavam o temperamento e visão da vida dos Rookwood, não acreditariam que eles eram amigos.

— Você, Andrômeda Black, tem seios — Evie me contou, jogando o vestido cor-de-vinho na minha cabeça. Bella deu uma exclamação de risada e deixou seu próprio vestido arrastar sem cerimônia no chão.

— Por que todo mundo está tão obcecado por seios? — perguntou num tom de exigência, pondo uma orquídea preta atrás da orelha. Como era seu primeiro baile, nossa mãe tinha insistido em que ela usasse branco, uma idéia que Bellatrix tinha odiado. O vestido era uma peça tradicional da herança dos Rookwood e já tinha sido usado não só por Narcissa e eu, mas por nossas primas mais velhas também. O vestido tinha contrastado perfeitamente com sua pele sardenta, porém não tinha sido capaz de corresponder às expectativas dos Black. Embora Narcissa ficasse bem em qualquer roupa, o vestido lutara contra sua beleza, dando a ela uma pálida aparência fantasmagórica e em mim não tinha ficado muito melhor.

Porém, se não tinha sido o melhor vestido para nós, tinha ficado horrível em Bellatrix, os babados brancos brilhantes dando a ela uma aparência amarrotada e fazendo sua expressão parecer doentia. Bilabus achou hilário e deu um sorriso falso, insinuando que os Black eram obviamente "puros" demais para usar branco. Evie, sentindo um desastre da moda, concentrara todos os seus esforços em tentar fazer Bella parar de experimentar todos os acessórios de cabelo inapropriados possíveis, incluindo um brocado de dente de bruxa que tinha descoberto numa loja para a qual Bilabus tinha nos arrastado na Travessa do Tranco.

— Porque não são todas que são abençoadas como você, querida — disse Evie gesticulando para seus próprios seios pequenos. — Parece que a família Rookwood não é tão afortunada como os Black.

— Fale por você. Molly tem seios perfeitos — retorquiu Bilabus.

— Molly está grávida, seu idiota! — exclamou Evie revirando os olhos e murmurando alguma coisa exasperadamente que soou como "homens". — Não faço idéia de por que tão já. Ela vai arruinar sua aparência.

— Bem, é o que dá casar com um Weasley — Bilabus deu de ombros. Era considerando bastante ruim para uma mulher engravidar tão logo depois do casamento. Delicadas mulheres puro sangue deviam demorar um pouco para ter herdeiros.

Evie riu.

— Me lembrem, se eu casar por amor, de conseguir um pedigree decente.

— Artur é puro sangue — Bella disse irritada. Só tínhamos encontrado o marido de Molly uma vez, resultado da completa hostilidade à escolha de marido de Margarette Rookwood. Mas era dele que tínhamos obtido o gramofone e por isso tínhamos nutrido uma lealdade grata.

— Bem, há puros sangue e há _puros sangue_, mas nunca me preocupei com isso — Evie disse acenando com a mão.

— Você só está satisfeita consigo mesma porque ela prometeu chamar o bebê de Guinevieve por sua causa... Evie Weasley... Que terrível isso soa; ela vai ter que dar outro apelido — Bilabus fez uma careta.

— Ginny, então. Artur prometeu que vai conseguir para mim umas revistas de moda no seu trabalho, então não vou menosprezá-lo. — Bilabus sorriu.

— Minha irmã, a obcecada por mini-saia. O que diria o _Quibbler_?

— Ah, fique quieto, você está me pintando como uma traidora do próprio sangue assustada, e você pode imaginar o que os jornais diriam sobre isso. Além disso, foi você que me levou a Camdem!

— Você foi ao mundo trouxa. Como é?

— Bellatrix! — exclamou Narcissa e Evie riu notando que minha irmã mais nova não estava mais de mau humor.

— Absolutamente desprezível, é claro — disse Evie sorrindo. — Apesar dos trouxas saberem se divertir. Fomos à um lugar chamado casa noturna, e Bilabus encheu a cara.

— Pelo menos não tinha cinco trouxas se amontoando em volta de mim — respondeu Bilabus. — É bom que papai não saiba que você fica dando em cima de todo mundo.

— Não posso fazer nada se eu sou naturalmente encantadora! — veio a resposta. Narcissa tentou e fracassou em parecer chocada enquanto Bella pulava de alegria.

— Não, ninguém duvida disso. Estou surpreso por você não ter se casado com Rosier quando teve a chance — disse Bilabus. — Ou você está realmente planejando morrer uma velha solteirona?

— Ah, isso de novo não. Você sabe que eu gosto de manter minhas opções abertas.

— Sim, e deixar papai trocar você num de seus negócios — respondeu Bilabus indiferentemente.

— É claro, querido. Eu vivo somente para servir o nome dos Rookwood — disse ela falsamente. — Além disso, todo mundo sabe que Evan e Juliana foram feitos um para o outro.

Genevieve Rookwood tinha dezoito anos e, apesar de ter se declarado a garota da festa do ano e a debutante mais popular, ainda não tinha, pela boca do povo, laçado um marido. Aurora Rookwood, depois de ver sua filha mais velha casada, estava agora desesperada por sua jovial filha mais nova, que parecia mais interessada em forçar seu irmão a arrastá-la para festas do que preparar seu enxoval de noiva. Porém, Evie saboreava o escândalo, brincando que em breve haveria apostas nos homens que ela escolheria. No momento, disse ela, estava mais do que feliz por ser a dama de honra do casamento de Evan Rosier e Juliana Fudge. O casamento seria um grande negócio; as páginas da sociedade do _Profeta Diário_ pagaram exclusivamente por fotos e rumores de que Oswald Fudge, o Ministro da Magia, tinha contratado uma tropa de fadinhas dançarinas para as núpcias. Porém, nem mesmo Narcissa, a noiva solteira mais nova, podia fingir que era um ritual de casamento chato, o que fez Rabastan e Lucius soltarem um punhado de fogos molhados Filibusteiro no trem da escola. No dia 30 de abril, uma noite antes do casamento, os jovens e os belos saíam para brincar. Porque éramos selvagens e, para uma rápida ilusão passando pela sombra da lua, éramos livres, porque isso tinha sido feito por gerações antes de nós, a tradição tão pura quanto o sangue que corria em nossas veias e, mais importante, porque podíamos e era sofrível a sugestão da possibilidade que podia posteriormente mudar minha vida.

Evie apertou o vestido cor de vinho e puxou o pente polido de mogno que eu usava para prender o cabelo, então este caiu sobre meus ombros nus. Ela me escrutinou por uns poucos momentos, e então se virou para Bilabus.

— O que você acha?

— Eu acho que é uma coisa boa o sangue dela ser puro, porque ela parece tão negra quanto a noite — ele riu.

— Excelente — Evie pôs a orquídea negra atrás de minha orelha. — Que a festa comece.

* * *

Estávamos emboscadas depois do jantar; já tontas por causa do champanhe e da falta de comida (mamãe tinha sempre se certificado de que se nos pegasse fazendo algo que uma dama não deveria fazer, como comer acompanhadas, nós iríamos para casa sem comida). Todo mundo que era alguém estava lá, incluindo todas as debutantes, e nós formamos um círculo risonho em torno de Juliana, um círculo protetor para importuná-la, de puberdade florescente, para admirar sua grossa aliança de diamante quanto esta faiscava à luz das velas. Juliana Fudge, dezessete anos, era uma alegre ex-Lufa-lufa morena e herdeira de uma das mais prestigiosas dinastias políticas já conhecidas. Era graças à relação próxima dos Fudge e dos Black que o Ministério encobria os acordos de negócios de meu pai, porque, afinal, era a influência de pessoas como nós que mantinha as pessoas certas no poder.

Porém, nada estava mais afastado de nossas mentes que política naquela noite. O ar estava como eletricidade estática antes de uma tempestade, estalando com excitação e a alta risada feminina de juventude, abundância e beleza. Eu podia ouvir o tilintar das jóias e copos de whisky, e a conversa de depois do jantar de nosso pai flutuando no ar. Era a última vez que Juliana faria isso; uma vez casada e deflorada (Evie tinha gargalhado ironicamente desse conceito e as garotas mais velhas tinham trocado olhares significativos antes de explodirem em risadas), ela teria que se juntar à nossa mãe na sala de visitas e por isso estava aproveitando sua última noite de liberdade de um jeito que provavelmente estaria salpicando nos jornais no dia seguinte. Alguém tinha trazido uma garrafa de Bordeaux e a tínhamos atado com sangue de _veela_ para dar beleza, e frutinhas velhas para fertilidade, fazendo um brinde à felicidade no casamento enquanto trançávamos os tradicionais ramos de hera nos cabelos de Juliana. Porém, foi quando a última bandagem carmesim se estabeleceu atrás das árvores que as vinte figuras mascaradas apareceram à porta, iluminadas nas sombras, suas tochas verdes chamejantes bruxuleando maniacamente quando adentraram a sala.

Evan foi o primeiro a se mexer, puxando sua noiva para perto de si a beijando para capturar o grito de alegria que escapava de sua boca, e, de repente, estávamos todos rindo e exclamando "feliz Walpurgis!" enquanto nos abraçávamos no crepúsculo, os garotos mascarados puxando as garotas em suas danças maníacas.

Vi uma figura alta e magra que devia ser Lucius balançar Narcissa no ar, sua risada falsa se tornando um sorriso assustado e desprotegido quando ele depositou uma tentativa de beijo em seus lábios.

Narcissa. Penso nela às vezes, minha linda irmã mais velha. Suas notas nunca foram tão boas quanto as de Bella e as minhas, porém ela entendia tanto que nunca compreenderíamos. Enquanto Bella deixava que as pessoas se atraíssem por sua escravizadora energia maníaca, Narcissa gostava de persuadi-los na palma de sua mão e esquentá-los até que estivessem prontos para serem moldados. Tinha sido Cissa quem me ensinara a andar de um jeito que minhas saias oscilavam sedutoramente, a como segurar o olhar de um homem fazendo seu desejo quase enlouquecê-lo e de repente parecer recatadamente distante, e também a como dançar como se meus pés estivessem encantados e, o mais importante, como fazer o mundo dançar no ritmo que eu queria. No café da manhã do dia seguinte, ela apareceria com estranhas marcas carmesins e roxas em seu pescoço pálido que mamãe iria extinguir com um satisfeito aceno de varinha.

Uma figura mascarada, que identifiquei imediatamente como Rabastan pela pequena mecha de cabelo loiro escapando pelo buraco do olho, me abraçou por trás quando se juntou aos outros garotos em seus alardes. Casamentos tradicionalmente aconteciam no dia de Walpurgis ao pôr-do-sol. Contudo, era pelo Walpurgis que esperávamos também. Os trouxas tinham uma tradição de se juntar antes de um casamento e celebrar a última noite de "liberdade", uma despedida de solteiro ou algo mais ridículo, mas no mundo bruxo nós fazíamos mais que celebrar. No dia de Walpurgis, os adultos e o Ministério faziam vista grossa para a festança da meia noite dos jovens e, armados com suas varinhas e vestidos com as roupas tradicionais, os garotos e o noivo nos deixavam para espalhar destruição no mundo trouxa.

— No ano passado Theo derrubou um... como chama?

— Um carro, idiota, e isso não é nada. Lembra do que eu fiz para aquela mulher?

— Vocês acham que as autoridades trouxas se perguntaram por que ela estava azul turquesa? — todos riram.

— Quem se importa? Aposto que o Ministério resolveu isso no final, eles fingem que não vêem. De qualquer forma, hoje a noite vai ser melhor, devíamos tentar algumas maldições de verdade.

— A Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão é de verdade!

— Para um lufa-lufa, Rabastan. Você não está assustado, está?

— Claro que não, eu só não quero ter que ir para Azkaban porque meu irmão mais velho não conseguiu controlar o rum!

— Como se eles fossem nos mandar para Azkaban — Rodolphus deu risada. Dorcas fingiu um bocejo.

— Vocês vão mesmo ou vão ficar só na conversa? — ela reclamou causando gargalhadas.

Mas Bella foi quem riu mais alto. Na escuridão iluminada pela luz das tochas ela pareceu subitamente radiante e assustadoramente bela, uma bailarina rodopiante e fantasmagórica, seu vestido branco brilhando à luz do luar e as luzes das tochas bruxuleando em sua face risonha como numa dança frenética. De repente ela não parecia a irmã que eu conhecia, a garotinha que tinha pesadelos, a garota de doze anos que ouvia Eleanor Rigby e chupava pirulitos cor de sangue até sua língua ficar carmesim. Ela parecia velha e jovem ao mesmo tempo. Sem saber por que, me senti subitamente repugnada.

— Eu vou — disse ela a Rodolphus. — Não vou ficar engaiolada aqui!

Os outros garotos viraram para ele expectantes, esperando sua resposta. Normalmente haveria protesto se uma garota quisesse se juntar à festança, mas, afinal, Bella era uma Black e Sirius era muito jovem para entrar. Eles tratavam minha irmã mais nova como um mascote, embora eu às vezes me perguntasse se Bella não queria ser mais. De repente senti a urgência de tentar pará-la.

Rodolphus olhou para ela por um segundo e acenou, conjurando uma máscara do nada. Ela a segurou, sua risada como uma bela sonata de violino que eu nunca tinha ouvido, e acenou para nós enquanto Rabastan me dava um beijo de despedida. Nós dois coramos levemente quando vesti minha faixa de cetim em seu pescoço e senti meu estômago se mexer de novo.

Enquanto as outras garotas explodiam em risadas e se acalmavam para ouvir as novidades das aventuras, eu repassei a imagem de Bella rindo segurando sua máscara, náusea fresca me inundando.

Pedindo licença, corri até o banheiro de mármore e vomitei até que não havia mais vômito em meu estômago.

* * *

**N/T:** Vale lembrar que essa fic foi escrita antes de ser anunciado o nome da Ginny. Eu acho Ginevra lindo, mas para os que não gostam, vocês não acham melhor que Genevieve? Apesar de que eu também acho esse bonito... E sobre a Molly ser prima de primeiro grau dos Black ou dos Rookwood, isso também foi escrito antes de ser anunciado que o sobrenome dela é Prewett (apesar de que quem tem parentesco com eles é o Arthur).

E mais observações culturais: Eu já expliquei um pedaço no capítulo 4, mas a noite de Walpurgis (ou Wulpurgis/Walpurgisnacht, que seja) — Beltane, o festival oposto ao Halloween (Samhain) —, é uma noite em que as crianças pregam peças nas vítimas distraídas em torno da meia noite. É similar ao Halloween, mas é em 30 de abril. Algumas crianças se vestem como bruxas e espíritos malignos. Essas bruxas, como já disse, se encontravam na montanha Brocken. Elas fazem barulho, acendem fogueiras para mandar embora os espíritos malignos. Aí no dia 1º de maio espíritos da terra como fadas e elfos saíam das montanhas para dançar.


	7. Primeiro de Maio

_Sadly I rose at dawn, undid the latch of my shutters  
Thinking to let it light, but I only let in love.  
Birds in the boughs were awake; I listened to their chanting;  
Each one sang to his love; only I was alone._  
**The Desolate City – Wlifrid Scawen Blunt**

**Capítulo 7 — Primeiro de Maio**

Eu gosto de congelar as pessoas no tempo, lembrar delas em alguns momentos. Pequenos segundos se amontoam como tesouros da enchente de história. Rabastan, o garoto que eu só observava algumas vezes, observava o jeito que seu cabelo se enrolava atrás do pescoço, quando ele estava sentado no hall dos Fudge. Me lembro de como o sol se levantou no dia de Walpurgis, luz brilhante transbordando das cortinas e me acordando de meu sono gostoso. Perto de mim, Bella ainda estava em seu vestido dormindo, os babados brancos apertados em sua mão e seu cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro como uma auréola negra. Ela sorriu para si mesma levemente quando eu vesti uma capa e atravessei na ponta dos pés o corredor dos Rosier, e passei pelos elfos domésticos apressados, o forro de pele por cima de meu rosto quando abri a pesada porta da frente. Respirei o ar da manhã, sentido o gelado do amanhecer antes que o orvalho evaporasse da bainha de minha camisola. Por um segundo eu só quis congelar naquele momento para que nada mudasse, mas então senti o braço de Rabastan nas minhas costas e me virei para sorrir para ele.

Ficamos parados de pé por um momento, a mão dele encontrando seu caminho na minha enquanto assistíamos o sol se levantar por trás das árvores. Embora eu soubesse que devia perguntar sobre a noite anterior, algo me fez ficar quieta. Algo que me fez querer esquecer o passado e o futuro, esquecer o casamento e o baile depois, esquecer como Bella estava na noite anterior, esquecer de que éramos descendentes de uma das mais poderosas linhagens do país. Esquecer de que não havia nada além desse momento e de nós de pé juntos, um garoto e uma garota assistindo o sol nascer num novo mundo.

Quando estávamos andando de volta para a casa, ele parou de repente e se virou para mim.

— Eu tenho uma coisa para você — ele abriu minha palma e depositou um colar nela: um delicado medalhão pendendo de uma longa corrente de prata. Eu o abri e vi uma figura em branco e preto trouxa de um homem de uniforme sorrindo de volta para mim. Virei a figura e li numa letra caprichada "_Para minha querida Betty, com amor, Ralph_" e, numa letra diferente, de mulher, alguém tinha escrito as datas 1897-1918.

— Onde você conseguiu isso? — perguntei tremendo um pouco.

— Eu peguei para você — ele franziu o cenho de leve, suas sardas se enrugando.

— Mas era de alguém! Era de Betty!

— Uma trouxa... Nós a obliviamos depois — ele me beijou abruptamente antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Fechei o medalhão, não querendo olhar para a face sorridente e cheia de esperança de Ralph e pensar sobre o que tinha sido feito para esse presente me ser dado e o beijei de volta, apertando forte meus olhos.

Rabastan nunca me ofereceria um presente de uma das orgias denovo; ao invés disso eu assistiia Bella descarregando seus troféus. Ela nunca pegava dinheiro, embora o viesse juntando de outras maneiras desde que tinha nove anos.

— É a minha recompensa — ela dizia, pondo as pilhas de sicles de volta numa caixinha de jóias e cobrindo-as com séries de pérolas. — Quando eu fizer dezesseis, vou sair dessa prisão e vou para Paris.

— Mas o que você vai fazer lá? — perguntava Regulus, sempre querendo saber a resposta para tudo, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a entender o mundo.

— Vou subir na torre Eiffel e gritar e gritar, e ai não vai ter ninguém para me mandar ser uma dama.

— Mas o que você vai gritar?

— Cornelius Fudge é um tarado patético! — Bella ria e nós entreolhávamos, sabendo que o irmão de Juliana se arrependeria do dia em que tinha posto a mão no peito de minha irmã. Mas nas orgias Bella esquecia de seus planos de fuga. Ao invés disso ela juntava vidas, álbuns de fotos, cartas de amor e cartões de aniversário. Se debruçava neles, absorta, olhando molduras douradas de mães segurando bebês, traçando seus contornos com os dedos, e subitamente jogava-os com força no chão, voltando ao seu desprezo normal, professando, do mesmo jeito que fizera quando observávamos a mãe de Odette abraçá-la no café-da-manhã, que as pessoas eram estranhas.

Eu a assisti acordar, seu rosto de repente se tornando vivo, o gosto doce e amargo de Rabastan em meus lábios, uma dor estranha, fraca e proibida de culpa em meu estômago. Não pus o medalhão na minha caixa de jóias — as pérolas e diamantes o faziam parecer pequeno e embaçado. Ao invés disso, coloquei-o em meu bolso, com medo de perdê-lo e nunca poder devolver a sua dona, quem quer que fosse. Eu teria usado para protegê-lo e por causa de Rabastan, mas o brasão da família ainda circundava meu pescoço.

* * *

— Estou apaixonado.

Me virei surpresa para ver a silhueta da troca de votos de Juliana e Evan por trás do vidro grosso do saguão dos Rosier. Juliana de repente parecia mais velha desde quando seu pai levantara seu véu, sua boca um botão de rosa perfeitamente pintado, esquecido nas especulações do dote, que sempre equivalia à aparência da tiara da noiva.

Pus um dedo nos lábios e gesticulei para meus pais que estavam na nossa frente. O cabelo de minha mãe estava preso firmemente com um brocado de rubis, um orbe perfeitamente brilhante. Quando eu era mais nova, tinha um desespero por alcançá-lo e tocá-lo, assistir o cabelo cair numa cascata dourada, como tinha visto o de Narcissa. Mas isto tinha sido como o resto de mamãe, intocável. Ao invés disso, com Regulus, que estava arrastando os pés pelo chão e murmurando para si mesmo, eu me virei para falar com seu irmão mais velho.

— Apaixonado?

— Sim, apaixonado — sussurrou Sirius, revirando os olhos como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

— Por quem?

— Lily Evans.

— Quem? — dei uma olhadela em volta para ver se o objeto da afeição de meu primo estava perto. Os bancos de pedra conjurados estavam ocupados com o que parecia ser a metade da comunidade bruxa e eu podia ver James Potter acomodado entre seus pais. Ele deu a Sirius um aceno maníaco, que foi retornado com gestos de mãos ferventes, que deixaram os dois garotos de onze anos histéricos e Regulus e eu confusos, antes de Sirius continuar.

— Minha futura esposa, se ela me tiver — disse Sirius calmamente.

— Ela está aqui?

— Não, os pais dela não são bruxos... Não diga nada, Meda, eu não me importo. Ela é a minha Lovely Rita e minha Eleanor Rigby.

— O Potter não bateu em você porque você a chamou de sangue ruim? — sussurrei, pensando na instabilidade das lembranças do primeiro ano e me lembrando de Lily Evans como uma ruivinha amuada que imperava sobre os primeiranistas com uma mistura de desejos pré-púberes e uma inteligência superior.

— Sim, porque ele gosta dela também, mas James e eu decidimos que vamos dividi-la.

— Dividi-la!

— Como aquelas pessoas que o tio Alphard falou. Eu sei que tecnicamente Blacks não têm que dividir nada, mas Lily é demais, ela tem todos os álbuns dos Beatles! — Sirius me implorou com o olhar.

— E Lily não vai se importar de ser dividida? — mordi meu lábio para me impedir de sorrir, tentando imitar a expressão hipnotizada de horror na cara de Regulus ao pensar em seu irmão se sentindo atraído por uma sangue ruim, me perguntando por que eu não estava mais aflita com esse fato.

— Foi o que Remus disse — Sirius disse pensativo. — Talvez nós a deixemos decidir entre nós.

Abri a boca para responder, mas subitamente tomei consciência de Bella, que tinha estado misteriosamente quieta durante o anúncio de Sirius sobre sua vida amorosa, sussurrando fervorosamente sob sua respiração.

— Crucio, Crucio, CRUCIO! — estava se concentrando mais do que eu jamais tinha visto, seus olhos faiscando de malícia enquanto brandia a varinha como uma espada. Me virei para onde ela estava apontando para ver Fifi Delacour, a filha do Ministro da Magia francês, segurando o braço de Lucius e tagarelando muito rápido em francês. Bella e eu trocamos olhares significativos, que comunicavam instantaneamente o que estávamos pensando. Sabíamos que Narcissa podia mais do que controlar Lucius. Apesar de ser a que mais estava procurando meninos na caverna, o menino para quem toda mãe lançava suas filhas nas festas, Lucius, não tinha se importado com nenhuma outra garota que não fosse nossa irmã por mais de cinco minutos desde que tinha visto pela primeira vez seu cabelo bruxulear à luz das velas quando ela tinha posto o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça.

— É fácil — Narcissa nos disse enquanto arrumava o cabelo com a varinha. — Você só os deixa pensar que estão no controle: na verdade eles são patéticos, pobres coitados.

Ainda tínhamos uma reputação pela qual zelar.

— Como leoas à espreita — Sirius me diria anos depois com uma risada amarga. — Coitado de quem entrar no território de vocês. Não me espanta que todo mundo tenha medo de vocês.

— Damos um jeito nela depois — apontei a varinha de Bella para baixo com a maior força que consegui; por uns segundos ela resistiu e então escorregou nas dobras de seu vestido. — Onde você aprendeu aquilo? — perguntei, imaginando se ela tinha visto papai fazer aquilo aos elfos.

— Rodolphus.

— Me ensina! — Sirius e Regulus exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não ensino grifinórios e bebês — disse ela melindrosamente com um farfalhar de sua saia. Seu vestido era de seda preta com uma faixa vermelha, seu cabelo caindo em cachos lustrosos, que balançavam vigorosamente se levemente desarrumados. Enquanto os garotos ainda pareciam cansados da noite de orgia, Theo quase dormindo em cima do café-da-manhã e fazendo Odette rir descontrolada, Bella estava energética como sempre. Atrás de nós uma figura escura deu uma risadinha. Virei para ela e perguntei:

— Quem é aquele? — Ela deu de ombros e respondeu:

— Ele estava lá na noite passada. Evan o trouxe.

— Família? — indaguei mais como uma ação de reflexo.

— Não faço idéia.

— Então não pode ser ninguém importante.

— Só porque você não pode fazer! — Sirius sorriu maleficamente, seu interesse oscilando como sempre enquanto ele procurava por uma nova diversão.

— Talvez eu possa, talvez só esteja esperando a hora certa — retorquiu Bella.

— Sim, como se você fosse capaz de esperar por alguma coisa — zombou Sirius.

— Você ficaria surpreso se soubesse pelo quê eu sou capaz de esperar, Sirius Black — disse Bella enigmaticamente; ela enfatizou o sobrenome, e o som ecoou em meus ouvidos.

Sirius sorriu e girou os olhos.

— Assustador — disse ele sarcasticamente para mim, mas eu me virei para assistir o processo do casamento. Não querendo ser enredada na recém-descoberta tensão, que parecia aumentar entre os dois de repente e sem aviso, e então evaporar como se nunca tivesse ocorrido.

Regulus me parecia preocupado. Enquanto seu irmão e minha irmã vicejavam em tensão, meu primo mais novo hesitava diante do mundo que achávamos que podíamos tão facilmente controlar. O pegávamos às vezes fitando o nada fascinado enquanto observava o resto de nós caçoando e abraçando uns aos outros, varrido pela tempestade sem ter onde se abrigar do temperamento da família.

— Eles te encontraram do outro lado da porta, Reggie? — Sirius zombava indiferente em intervalos regulares, transformando o novo jeito de desafiar o irmão numa brincadeira entre ele e Bella. Porém, ainda havia algo dentro de mim que queria desesperadamente proteger Regulus de sua raça para viver à altura de seu nome. Então abanei minha cabeça para Sirius antes que ele pudesse começar a atormentar o irmão, e mudei de assunto.

— Mas, Sirius, da última vez que eu vi você e Evans juntos, você estava perguntando a ela se já que você a tinha chamado de sangue ruim e ela tinha te dado um tapa, se você podia chamá-la de cenourinha.

— Ela me bateu do mesmo jeito — Sirius sorriu para si mesmo e se inclinou para trás de um jeito satisfeito. Por sorte Bella estava ocupada demais dando um olhar maldoso a Lucius para testemunhar esta manifestação de segurança.

— Se você e Potter não enchessem o saco dela, talvez ela gostasse mais de vocês — eu disse. Sirius me deu um olhar assombrado de compaixão.

— Mas nós enchemos o saco dela porque gostamos dela, essa é a única razão pela qual meninos enchem o saco de meninas. Merlin, Meda, achei que todo mundo soubesse disso! — disse ele no mesmo tom de voz que Narcissa tinha usado para explicar para uma Bella de sete anos que se vestir de dementador e pular em pessoas distraídas em jantares não era educado.

— Ah — eu disse.

Sem pensar, meus olhos viajaram para Alice De Winter e Frank Longbottom, que estavam sentados juntos. Onde normalmente havia uma cabeça risonha de cabelos castanhos encaracolados entre eles, hoje havia uma distinta falta de alguém para acenar maniacamente através dos corredores para mim; ou distrair Madame Pince esbarrando numa estante para que eu pudesse dar uma espiada na seção restrita e alegar que tinha sido um acidente e que ele nunca me ajudaria com meu trabalho, e isso era obviamente fantasia minha, e a verdadeira Andie talvez devesse tomar algum remédio para essas fantasias estranhas, pois quem é que sabe o que você pode começar a imaginar depois?; ou sentar no fundo da sala de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e cochichar na orelha de Alice De Winter fazendo-a rir e eu, pela primeira vez na minha vida, sentir que havia uma coisa que eu queria e meu sangue não podia me dar. Me dando conta de o que eu estava fazendo e de para onde meus pensamentos estavam me levando, me virei de volta para Sirius e disse a ele e a mim mesma:

— Nós não amamos sang... — captei a reprovação dele — nascidos trouxa. Você conhece as regras.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Nós somos Blacks — disse ele. — Regras são irrelevantes para nós.

* * *

— Odeio bailes — disse Bella, assistindo o crepúsculo da janela.

Narcissa tinha decidido que iríamos elegantemente nos atrasar para a recepção para "fazer entrada". Então tínhamos nos reunido no quarto de hóspedes para ajudarmos umas as outras com nossas roupas e admirar os brincos de diamante que Narcissa tinha ganhado de aniversário.

— Toda aquela história de ficar em pé à toa com uma aparência ornamental, sem poder comer o que quiser, dizer o que quiser ou dançar quando quiser, ou... ah! Cadê o Sirius? — Bella bateu o pé e se jogou para trás na cama com um suspiro melodramático, amarrotando seu vestido de propósito.

— Aqui. Eu e James estamos indo tocar fogo nas roupas de Snape, quer vir? — a cabeça de Sirius sorriu maliciosamente da porta.

— Não sei — disse Bella, sua voz subitamente afetada. — Isso me parece meio imaturo. Acho que minhas roupas deviam ficar limpas e sociáveis.

— Snape... A mãe dele não acabou de ter outro romance? — perguntou Narcissa enquanto fazia sua maquiagem.

— Ah, quem se importa? — Sirius e Bella disseram em coro.

— Ele é um idiotinha magrelo — Sirius adicionou.

— O pai dele paga nossas contas, e eles são só a segunda geração — disse Bella franzindo o nariz. — Essa gente dificilmente sabe como causar um escândalo peculiar.

— Então você vem?

— Talvez. Vou ver o que Rodolphus está fazendo. Talvez eu dance com ele se ele não disser que vou me cansar, como os outros garotos dizem.

Os observamos sair e ouvimos um estardalhaço no corredor quando Bella tropeçou no porta guarda-chuva de Rosier pela quinta vez naquele dia.

— Bellatrix! Por que você não pode agir como uma dama e ficar direita em vez de ficar tropeçando em tudo? Você vai ser a minha morte! — Sirius disse numa imitação aérea de minha mãe. Bella disse alguma coisa e, ao passo que saíam do meu alcance de audição, eu ouvi suas gargalhadas.

Narcissa e eu nos entreolhamos. Era sempre certeza que Bella e Sirius estavam rindo juntos; como o sol nascendo de manhã ou as folhas caindo das árvores, como Narcissa escovando o cabelo cem vezes antes de irmos dormir ou como Reggie sendo atormentado por Sirius. Mas nós somos Blacks, nunca uma certeza, e nos perguntamos se, quando Bella visse Rodolphus no baile e Sirius visse James, ainda estariam rindo juntos. Era um momento contraditório. Às vezes a vida é assim, uma série de momentos contraditórios.

Descemos as escadas para nos juntarmos ao resto do mundo, onde nada mais parecia certo.

* * *

Meu espartilho estava machucando, o vestido era bonito — uma majestosa saia de seda que farfalhava quando eu andava e um corpete bordado com rosas minúsculas insinuando nas laterais. Mas aquilo estava me apertando tão forte que achei que fosse desmaiar a qualquer segundo. O baile estava reluzente; a comida que não acabava, os vestidos das garotas vislumbrando à luz das velas. Eu podia ver Bella sentada numa cadeira e rindo enquanto segurava um copo de champanhe e girava a varinha na mão descontraidamente, rodeada pela audiência admirada de Rodolphus, Evan e Theo. Narcissa tinha enlaçado seu braço no de Lucius de modo que a mão protetora dele descansava na curva das costas dela. Ela sorria enquanto mantinha uma conversinha com Juliana e seu irmão mais velho, Cornelius. Olhei em volta para ver se minha mãe estava olhando e escapei para o jardim sereno, exalando quando o ar frio se chocou contra meu rosto.

Senti uma respiração nas minhas costas e me virei esperando ver Rabastan. Ao invés disso encontrei o contemplar invisível de uma figura escura que tinha dado uma risadinha mais cedo. Sorri — porque não havia nada mais a fazer a não ser sorrir — e estendi a mão.

— Não acredito que nos encontramos, eu...

— A outra Black, sim. Estava me perguntando quando eu te encontraria — sua risada fez como se formigas dançassem na minha espinha.

— Você sabe quem eu sou.

— É claro. Ouvi falar muito de você, mas todo mundo conhece as Black, não? — não respondi e ele não esperou que eu respondesse antes de continuar. — Além disso, Bella me falou de você na noite passada.

— Bellatrix — não gostei do jeito que ele disse o nome dela. — Só a família a chama de Bella.

— Mulher Guerreira: ela certamente faz jus ao nome. — Os olhos dele eram verdes por baixo do capuz, porém tinham uma tonalidade avermelhada sob a lua da colheita. Seu olhar era perturbador e eu desviei os olhos quando ele falou denovo, sua voz suave e calculada. — Notei que você não estava lá no final para nos parabenizar que nem sua irmã mais velha. Por quê?

Encontrei seu olhar respondendo a pergunta que ninguém ainda tinha feito.

— Porque não vejo por que vocês devam ser parabenizados por se divertir as custas de gente que não pode se defender. Isso não me parece nada heróico.

— Sim — ele sorriu. — Sim... Me disseram que você era a mais inteligente, e não estou desapontado. Então, senhorita Black, o que a senhorita quer que a gente faça?

— Não sei; usem sua energia para pegar algo real. Lutem como homens — eu disse chutando o cascalho. Estava começando a escurecer. — Eu tenho que ir. — Me virei para sair e parei, me lembrando de modos em meio à minha súbita raiva irracional, e me virei para ele.

— Desculpe, não perguntei seu nome.

Ele sorriu e senti as formigas fervilhando novamente em minha espinha, e a súbita explosão de frio.

— Lord Voldemort. E não se preocupe, senhorita Black, eu pretendo lutar.

_I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in desguise_  
**Madonna — Beautiful Stranger**

* * *

**N/T**: Lovely Rita e Eleanor Rigby são músicas dos Beatles.


	8. O Verão dos Problemas

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune  
Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter._  
**_Led Zeppelin — Stairway to Heaven_**

**Capítulo 8 — O Verão dos Problemas**

— Andie! — Suspirei, tentei me esforçar com minhas caixas, desejando ter trazido um elfo doméstico ou ao menos um guarda-chuva em minha pressa para deixar a casa. Em vez disso eu parecia ter me jogado à mercê da última pessoa que queria encontrar com meus cabelos emplastrados em meu rosto e minhas roupas ensopadas. Mas antes que pudesse protestar, eu estava na porta da loja mais próxima e aliviada de minhas sacolas.

— E ai, Andie? O que uma garota legal como você está fazendo numa tempestade dessas? — Tonks me examinou minuciosamente com olhos castanhos divertidos.

Por um momento fiquei surpresa por vê-lo sozinho: ele estava sempre ao menos com Frank e Alice, freqüentemente junto de um grupinho de pessoas irritantemente grande para um sangue ruim arrogante.

— Na boa, você está um trapo — ele sorriu de orelha a orelha e eu me senti confusa, irritação subindo a meu peito. Os outros garotos pareciam ser atraídos por minha beleza, mas Ted Tonks a ignorava completamente. Uma vez, na aula de Aritmancia, eu tinha (o que eu vigorosamente disse a mim mesma que tinha sido vontade da ciência) desabotoado os botões superiores de minha blusa e posto a mão em minhas costas arqueadas de um jeito que meus seios se sobressaíam como Narcissa tinha me ensinado. Tonks tinha só olhado levemente alarmado e divertido ao mesmo tempo e murmurado suavemente algo como eu estar tentando amaldiçoá-lo. Eu também objetei por minha aparência estar sendo criticada por alguém que usava jeans trouxas desbotadas e um suéter remendado.

— Na boa, Tonks, você está me perseguindo ou algo do tipo? — vociferei e saí da frente da porta assim que um grupo de pessoas passou correndo espirrando água enlameada nas minhas roupas. Tonks parecia estar fazendo uma força enorme para não rir e pegou minha mão, me puxando para a rua.

— Na boa, Andie, você está querendo ficar com hipotermia ou algo do tipo? — disse ele energético, revirando os olhos, e continuando a me puxar.

— Com licença, mas eu não preciso de um cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante, muito menos se for você! — respondi bruscamente e o empurrei quando um raio de luz estalou agourento atrás de mim.

— Cacete! Vem, Andie! — ele gritou enquanto o grupo de pessoas corria para a porta e eu corri para acompanhá-lo.

* * *

É estranho olhar para trás e ver que antigamente as coisas costumavam ser mais intensas. Os verões eram sempre mais quentes e longos, e os invernos eram sempre mais frios e selvagens. O verão anterior ao meu décimo quinto aniversário parecia que nunca ia acabar. O ar daquele verão exalava problemas. Nas varandas dos cafés do Beco Diagonal o calor se aproximava e a conversa acalorada se encaminhava para política. As manchetes do _Profeta Diário_ resplandeciam em grandes letras agourentas e estávamos em Grimmauld Place denovo enquanto a tempestade desabava à nossa volta. O Departamento de Controle dos Artefatos Trouxas, em conseqüência da queda da economia e do aumento de ataques aos trouxas, estava tentando implementar um novo "Projeto de Lei de Proteção aos Trouxas", separando dolorosamente o Ministério da Magia e toda a comunidade bruxa em dois. Todos esperavam que os Cavaleiros de Walpurgis agissem; a questão que parecia pairar no ar constantemente era _como_ agir.

Mas, como Narcissa tinha dito com uma fungada, "política é política, homens e seus pequenos divertimentos. Por que isso nos afetaria?". Além disso, o verão dos problemas trouxe novos empecilhos: como se desencadeado pela tensão do ar, o mundo parecia ter emergido em tecnicolor. Os jovens e idealistas escreviam artigos, davam festas políticas, se reuniam publicamente nas ruas. No calor as pessoas começaram a encurtar suas roupas como trouxas, fazendo a imprensa mais conservadora fazer predições apocalípticas sobre o início do fim. As primeiras bandas bruxas estavam aparecendo: os Hobgoblings faziam as garotas gritarem e Sirius se trancava em seu quarto com uma panela e nossas varinhas numa tentativa de imitar o vocalista Stubby Boardman. Embora ainda fossemos fãs de coração dos Beatles, apreciávamos a recém-descoberta liberdade.

Rodolphus ficava do outro lado da rua tacando pedras na janela e fazendo uma Bella risonha pôr a cabeça para fora da janela e chamar com uma voz falsa "Romeu! Oh, Romeu!" e ai trepava na calha e destrancava a porta da frente, fazendo-a ceder, apesar do sistema de segurança da família. Íamos para O Coven, a casa noturna bruxa que tinha aberto há uns meses atrás e era o novo centro de diversões dos ricos e jovens; íamos lá às vezes, apesar de sermos menores de idade. Os garotos nos levavam furtivamente para dentro com seus braços em torno dos nossos, embora parecêssemos mais velhas com nossos olhos realçados de preto. Meu vestido era curto e de seda vermelha com uma anágua justa, de malha preta, que se sacudia quando eu dançava. As noites se mesclavam formando uma só enquanto dançávamos, riamos, fumávamos, bebíamos e beijávamos, embora só Bella fizesse os três últimos, terminando em milhões de cantinhos com milhões de garotos diferentes, escapando por pouco de ser pega pelo i _The__Quibbler_ /i em posições indignas. Ela parecia quase faminta em seus beijos frenéticos — contudo, para quê? Narcissa ficava quieta e a segurava enquanto ela vomitava. Rodolphus ria, para ele Bella era só um joguinho bonitinho a ser ganho. Quando Sirius ouvia sobre isso ficava anormalmente mal-humorado. Nós chegávamos em casa e caíamos na cama, mal dormíamos e descíamos as escadas para sermos boas garotas para os amigos de nossos pais. Entornávamos o chá e nos espreitávamos nas sombras como Narcissa, que estava confiante que seria a debutante mais celebrada no próximo inverno, era escrutinada. E então a conversa se voltava para política e éramos mandadas embora, trancando-nos na velha enfermaria. Eu me deitava na cama e observava Narcissa ensinar Reggie a dançar, valsando lentamente ao som de "Twist and Shout". Bella se deitava na cama e lia livros de Artes das Trevas, marcando seus feitiços favoritos com pétalas de rosa carmesins enquanto balançava os pés. Tio Alphard mandara um Atlas e Sirius dizia nomes a toda hora quando os via...

— Transilvânia?

Bella contava o dinheiro na caixinha de jóias.

— Muito frio.

— Burma.

— Muito caro.

— Tio Alphard disse que lá tem gente com pescoços que nem de girafas... Você não pode penhorar alguma coisa?

— E viver à custa da família? — Bella bufou com um estremecimento. — Posso também estar casada.

E então o verão passou como um sonho.

Bella estava impaciente naquele verão. Tinha catorze anos, era morena e bonita, e as cabeças se viravam quando ela passava. Eu sentia isso quando ela dormia ao meu lado, e via em seus olhos quando ela dançava. Quando a conversa dos garotos se voltava invariavelmente para o que chamavam de "Liga de Proteção aos Trouxas", ela, ao contrário de Narcissa, que estremecia e torcia o nariz ("Ah, Lucius, não seja nojento"), se juntava a eles rindo e repuxando o cabelo em volta de si.

Eu acho que ela quase teria sido mais feliz se tivéssemos arriscado mais sermos pegas em nossos passeios noturnos. Bella sempre gostou de os postes serem altos, mas nossos pais eram preocupados demais. Meu pai, que de qualquer jeito mal nos notava, raramente estava em casa, e quando ele e tio Órion apareceram para as refeições, a mesa de jantar virou um campo de discursos. Parecia que metade das companhias de jantar de nossos pais tinham se tornado obscenidades a serem discutidas venenosamente por cima da porcelana fina. Mesmo depois de recorrer a examinar o _Profeta Diário_, não entendíamos como Barty Crouch, um oficial do Ministério e antigo par de dança de minha mãe, tinha atraído a fúria de meu pai.

* * *

— Ele seria um tanto precipitado se não fosse o cara mais chato do mundo.

Era a última semana do verão e o céu tinha finalmente se anuviado, ensopando a terra ressecada e escorrendo pelas janelas. Estávamos sentados nas escadas, meio que escutando um caloroso debate entre meu pai e tio Rookwood. Bella estava com a cabeça apoiada no meu colo entoando encantamentos de um livro grosso e empoeirado enquanto lançava olhares sórdidos para Sirius, que estava lendo sua pilha de cartas usual e rindo esporadicamente. Pela cara de Reggie, ele parecia achar que o papel trouxa no qual metade das cartas estava escrita ia explodir a qualquer momento.

— Bella, querida... Tenha modos — disse Narcissa sem muita convicção e com um leve sorriso.

— O que você acha que ele fez, então? — perguntei.

— Talvez seja um novo liberal do sangue novo, como os Longbottom.

— Talvez você seja um grande enchedor de saco, Reggie — Sirius rolou os olhos. Seu irmão mais novo tinha passado a maior parte do verão antes de ir para Hogwarts lendo em voz alta grandes partes de "Uma Genealogia dos Bruxos" e imitando meu pai. — Eu estou cansado para cacete.

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— Os Longbottom não são sangue novo de verdade — disse ela e Narcissa e eu trocamos um sorriso. Até a mãe de Frank, depois de ver Bella com champanhe demais na cabeça na festa de ano novo, tinha assinalado em voz alta: "Pode-se dizer que os elfos domésticos têm comentado sobre eles, não é? Aquela lá pelo menos vai terminar mal". Bella não tinha se juntado a mim em meus gemidos sobre Frank. A perspectiva de "terminar mal" a deliciara.

Ouvimos uma porta batendo e o som de passos pelo saguão.

— Quietos! Mamãe! — Narcissa exclamou e nos levantamos, mas uma gargalhada de Bella nos disse que os passos eram de outra pessoa.

Eu me recuperei primeiro, me levantando e subjugando Bella e Sirius com o olhar.

— Sr. Crouch, acho que meu pai está no escritório. Vou mandar Kreacher avisá-lo que o senhor está aqui. — Crouch acenou bruscamente, desamassando uma dobra invisível em sua roupa.

— Obrigado, Bellatrix, eu vou esperar... Ah, Black!

— Andrômeda — sussurrei.

— Crouch! — a voz de meu pai era como veludo farpado. Ele mal reparou em nós, mas o olhar de tio Augustus compensou a indiferença. Eu nunca tinha gostado muito do irmão mais velho de minha mãe, e seu mau-humor tinha piorado desde que tia Aurora finalmente sucumbira à sua doença, mesmo isto levando Evie a finalmente se casar, escolhendo criar vínculos com o medíocre Marcus Parkinson. Ele tinha se tornado uma fixação na casa, deixando uma trilha de má vontade que penetrava nas paredes como a podridão seca e deixando meu pai ocupado no escritório por horas.

— Bem, não vamos discutir _isto_ na frente das crianças, cavalheiro — disse ele venenosamente. — Vamos entrar?

— Sim — Crouch se virou para o garotinho de cabelos cor de areia que reconheci como seu filho. — Barty, fique aqui e... — ele olhou de relance para Sirius e Bella que estavam cochichando. — Não toque em nada.

Claro que atrás de nós, no escritório, história estava sendo feita — se eu soubesse, talvez tivesse prestado mais atenção. Mas não sou uma historiadora, e essa é uma história confusa e parcial. Como se fosse, no momento em que Crouch desapareceu, Bella, depois de um aceno de Sirius, deslizou num átimo até a porta, pressionando o ouvido contra o mogno, nos silenciando violentamente numa tentativa de ouvir a conversa.

Barty Crouch Jr. ficou horrorizado.

— Meu pai disse que não é para a gente escutar às escondidas — ele chiou praticamente perdendo o equilíbrio e fazendo Sirius olhar para Regulus com uma alusão de estima nos olhos. Ele era um loirinho pequeno e nervoso que era semelhante ao pai somente no olhar de desgosto que tinha lançado às feições sombrias de Bella.

— Por Mérlin! — ela exclamou mordazmente e recuou de leve da porta. — Você não faz tudo o que o seu papai diz, ou faz? — Sirius riu apreciativo, seu tédio aparentemente sumido. Bella parecia satisfeita. Ela devia ter rolado os olhos para Sirius e seus amigos grifinórios com desgosto, e devia ter brigado e atormentado-o o verão inteiro, mas ainda assim faria qualquer coisa para entretê-lo.

— Não! — Barty protestou meio fraco demais.

— Aposto que faz, e aposto que você é o fofuchinho do papai! — ela gritou chicoteando os cabelos em deleite, passando a língua nos lábios como uma leoa fitando sua presa. — Ah, que merda de casa! Não dá para ouvir nada!

— Ouvindo às escondidas, Bella? — uma voz suave e fria ecoou pelo saguão de entrada, soltando um arrepio de frio pelo ar morno.

— Lord Voldemort! — Narcissa se levantou e estendeu a mão, sua voz só traindo uma centelha de sarcasmo no "Lord". — Que surpresa agradável! Bella, vá procurar Kreacher e...

— Procure você, Cis. Eu quero escutar isso. — Bella encostou-se à porta e se concentrou franzindo levemente a testa. Voldemort olhou de relance para Sirius, que estava abrindo um pacote de Bombas de Bosta, que eu esperava que não encontrassem seu destino no salão comunal da Sonserina, e pegou uma.

Lenta e precisamente ele a rolou até a porta onde ela atirou como um estilingue, quase acertando Crouch Junior. Bella se esquivou da porta e olhou para ela maravilhada. A expressão de Sirius mudou de hesitação para admiração.

— Não aconteceu nada. Como você...? — disse ele.

— Muito bom, Sirius. Uma pequena travessura que eu aprendi numa de minhas viagens — Voldemort sorriu. Ele era bonito por baixo de seu capuz escuro, usando a sombra como máscara. Se ele realmente era da linhagem dos Marvolo, devia ser mais velho do que aparentava, mas sua pele pálida e feições sombrias tinham uma qualidade eterna. Se não soubesse eu diria que ele era quase inumano, mas isso era... impossível?

Bella inexplicavelmente olhou de relance para Sirius.

— É tudo muito legal, mas ainda não sabemos o que está acontecendo lá — ela sentou-se num degrau.

Voldemort deu o menor dos sorrisos e disse:

— É muito simples, Bella — ele sentou-se ao lado dela de modo que suas roupas roçaram levemente nas dela, mas ela não se mexeu. Eu subitamente me perguntei como esse... _homem_... poderia ser amigo de Evan Rosier. Evan, que estava sempre rindo e se divertindo. Evan, que me chamava de "Miss Bonitinha".

— Seu pai — ele continuou — e certos outros querem cuidar eles mesmos da situação dos trouxas, e o Sr. Crouch e certos outros querem negociar com o Ministério — ele falou conosco como nenhum outro adulto já tinha feito e eu pude entender um flash nos olhos de Bella, porém seu tom casual e razoável mandou um arrepio irracional por minha espinha.

— E se eles continuarem a discordar? — a voz de Narcissa estava mais áspera que o normal.

— Ai vai acontecer uma separação dos caminhos, uma separação nos Cavaleiros de Walpurgis — disse ele e a face dela perdeu a mais leve partícula de cor. Eu observei Voldemort para ver sua reação, mas ele pareceu despreocupado quando encontrou meu olhar.

— E a outra Black, você que é normalmente tão cheia de perguntas?

— Uma separação dos caminhos? — perguntei apreensiva. — O que isso significa?

Ele olhou diretamente para mim como se estivesse tentando ler minha alma, e captei o menor franzimento de sobrancelhas, como se ele não tivesse gostado do que encontrou, antes de ele sorrir denovo tão caloroso quanto antes.

— Nada — disse ele — com o que sua linda cabecinha deva se preocupar... Ah, Phillius, você tem crianças extremamente perceptivas.

— Completamente — disse meu pai da porta do escritório. Crouch saiu do lado dele, o rosto branco de raiva.

— Barty... Estamos indo embora — seu filho pulou de onde estava escutando Voldemort com uma atenção arrebatada, como se ele fosse um criminoso capturado por um dos aurores de seu pai e se apressou atrás dele. Meu pai assistiu os dois saírem, sua face rígida.

— Bem, Riddle — latiu ele. — Aconteceu, é melhor você entrar. — A expressão de Voldemort de repente ficou grave e ele se levantou. Porém, quando se dirigia à porta, ele virou-se para mim e deu um sorriso completamente diferente, um sorriso frio, satisfeito e examinador. _Ele planejou isso_, pensei e imediatamente tirei o pensamento de minha cabeça de tão ridículo que era. De repente uma urgência de correr tomou conta de mim, de ir embora, sair daquela casa.

— Vocês viram aquele negócio que ele fez com a Bomba de Bosta? — Sirius exclamou.

— Sim, ele é muito encantador para um mestiço — Narcissa disse com uma voz meio fria de repúdio.

— Rodolphus o acha maravilhoso — Bella passou as mãos em volta das pernas, os olhos ilegíveis.

— Sim — Narcissa franziu o cenho. — Lucius também. Meda, aonde você vai?

— Comprar coisas para a escola — eu disse vestindo minha capa.

— Não seja besta, olhe lá fora. A gente manda um elfo amanhã.

— Eu vou ficar bem, acho que preciso de um pouco de ar fresco — eu disse me dirigindo para a porta.

— Uma separação dos caminhos — ouvi Sirius dizer enquanto andava pelo corredor. — Me pergunto o que significa isso.

— Bem, isso não pode nos afetar, pode? — a voz de Narcissa se dispersou no vento quando eu fechei a porta.

* * *

Uma hora depois, sentada numa barraca na Florean Forstecue e tremendo sobre uma xícara de café quente, eu estava com frio demais para me importar se estava tendo que passar tempo fora da escola com pessoas como Ted Tonks.

— Então, Andie...

— Para a sua informação, Tonks, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de conversar com você. Só estou aqui porque não quero que meu rímel saia. Então eu adoraria se só ficássemos em silêncio até parar de chover. E não me chame de Andie.

— Drommie? — ele perguntou com um sorriso sub-reptício.

— Não — eu disse.

— Meaddie? Meda Moo?

— Não — eu disse sorrindo levemente. — Todos esses apelidos são imaturos e ofensivos.

— Sangue ruim também é — ele disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

— Eu não te chamo mais assim — eu disse tranqüila.

— Aham! Por quê?

— Se quer saber, é por causa do Sirius. Ele me olha toda vez que eu falo isso, ele está...

— Caidinho pela Lily? Ele é um garoto inacreditavelmente... sutil, seu primo. Acho que a escola inteira deve saber.

Bella tinha atormentado Sirius o verão inteiro por causa da "namoradinhazinha sangue ruim" dele. Ele tinha recebido um berrador de meu pai, que resolvera que já era hora de retificar o comportamento do herdeiro da linhagem dos Black, colocando uma Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão em Bella, que foi apanhada de surpresa. Depois, ela, para a surpresa de ninguém a não ser dela mesma, destrancou a porta do sótão onde ele estava trancado e apareceu depois corada e com as roupas amarrotadas. Para Bella não havia o meio termo, o mundo estava separado em aqueles que ela amava com paixão (eu, Narcissa, Rodolphus) e aqueles que ela detestava e de quem se vingaria (mamãe, tia Eugênia, Dorcas Meadowes e a maioria do corpo docente de Hogwarts). Sirius era sempre a exceção de todas as regras; ela o adorava com todas as fibras de seu corpo e o detestava com o mesmo fervor, normalmente ao mesmo tempo. Não era surpresa que esses sentimentos freqüentemente se tornassem físicos.

— Bem, melhor ele esquecer dela logo.

— Por quê? Espere, deixe-me adivinhar... Ela não é boa o suficiente para o sangue tão puro dele?

— Não, não acho que eles liguem para com quem nós brincamos desde que brinquemos. Mas Sirius não é só o garoto mais popular de seu ano, ele é o herdeiro da fortuna dos Black. Não tenho nada contra Evans, mas ela não é material casável.

— Você é uma pessoa inacreditavelmente romântica, não acha?

— Só estou dizendo a verdade, é assim que são as regras.

— E você acha que Sirius vai burlar as regras?

Eu sorri.

— Você sabe como ele é. Ele vai ficar um inferno esse ano agora que sabe que eu sou monitora. Você também é, não é? — eu disse e de repente me lembrei de uma conversa que tinha tido com meu pai.

hr>

Meu pai tinha me chamado à biblioteca no meio das férias para me dar as notícias.

— Então — disse ele malignamente, depois de me entregar meu distintivo e as instruções que vieram junto. — Seu diretor amante de trouxas maluco se superou esse ano. Nunca vi tantos mestiços numa fornada só de monitores. — Pelo barulho do porta guarda-chuva eu tinha total certeza de que Bella tinha acabado de subir as escadas para escutar às escondidas.

— Não, pai? — eu disse me perguntando quanto tempo isto duraria. Lá em cima eu estava totalmente mergulhada em _Aritmancia Avançada_ e estava desejando voltar para lá. Ele me ignorou, reprovando a lista em suas mãos.

— Nott... bem, é alguma coisa. Os Longbottom são uns intrometidos, mas pelo menos são sangue puro. Os De Winter são uma boa família... não da nossa classe, é claro. Prewett? — ele cuspiu.

— Gideon — eu disse. — Ele é da Grifinória e joga quadribol — como estava sendo caridosa, eu não mencionei que ele tinha uma queda óbvia por mim. O humor de meu pai não precisava ficar pior.

— Ele é um mestiço. Weasley... essa família vulgar não faz outra coisa que não se reproduzir? E quem, em nome de Mérlin, é esse Tonks? — ele gritou.

— Ele é nascido trouxa — suspirei, decida de que era inútil dar qualquer informação.

— Sim, eu sei disso, garota — meu pai disse numa vozinha perigosa. — Tenho tentado _persuadir_> o governo para reverter essa decisão desde que me mandaram a lista. Mas parece que o próprio Dumbledore quer fazer do menino um monitor.

— Pai, ele é só um sangue ruim... Nem vale a pena perder tempo. — Independente de o quanto Tonks me irritava, eu estava certa de que ele não merecia a fúria da família em cima de sua insuspeita cabeça cacheada. Além disso, disse a mim mesma, eu precisava de alguém com quem competir.

— Ainda assim, garota, espero que você fique de olho nesse... garoto. — Me perguntei por um momento se ele tinha se esquecido do meu nome.

hr>

— Os seus pais estão satisfeitos? — perguntei para o garoto em quem eu devia ficar de olho, decidida a não dar a ele a satisfação de saber o quanto ele aborrecia a família, muito menos de saber a interpretação horrível de Sirius de "ficar de olho". Os outros, tendo ouvido a conversa inteira de Bella, tinham adorado eu ser monitora e tinham me atacado pedindo uma festa improvisada no momento em que subi as escadas. Quando abrimos as cervejas amanteigadas, e Bella e Sirius ficaram tão bêbados com firewhisky que ela não conseguia andar em linha reta, Sirius tinha assinalado brincando que eu podia começar a competir pela posição dele de "_desgraça para o antigo e nobre nome dos Black_". Ninguém da família tinha sido monitor desde que a escola parara de aceitar subornos, desde que Dumbledore tinha se tornado diretor.

Tonks deu de ombros.

— Não tenho certeza de que eles realmente entendam o sistema. Suponho que os seus estejam deleitados.

— É claro — eu disse meio rápido. Na verdade eu não tinha idéia de como eles se sentiam, se é que sentiam alguma coisa, mas eu não seria acusada de ser uma "pobre garotinha rica" por Tonks, que mais especificamente tinha uma família grande, irritante, alegre e insolente, na qual todos tinham sorrisos extremamente atraentes e a habilidade de fazer os outros rirem sem motivo. — Nenhuma mulher é monitora desde a tia Nymphadora em 18...

Tonks derrubou sua xícara de café com um estrépito.

— Desculpe, tia quem? — disse ele. — Porque eu podia jurar que você acabou de dizer que Nymphadora é um nome.

— E é, ele está na família há anos. Ah, pelas barbas de Mérlin, não é nem um pouco engraçado.

— Não... não — Tonks disse entre risadas. — É fatalmente sério, porque em algum lugar realmente há pais que fariam isso com uma criança desamparada.

— Sim... os meus. É o nome do meio de Bella.

— Uau, agora eu tenho respeito por sua irmã — Tonks parou de rir. — Tem certeza de que eles não colocaram o nome dela de brincadeira?

— É óbvio que você não conhece meus pais — eu disse com um sorriso torto.

— Seu pai é o Black no papel, certo?

— Suponho que sim. Eu tento evitar política — eu disse sombria.

Tonks parou de rir.

— Ah é, nosso sistema político maravilhosamente incorrupto. Me diga, qual é a daquele Voldemort agora? — Subitamente a luz que eu vinha sentindo desde que saíra de casa desapareceu.

— Desde quando você se interessa por política bruxa? — perguntei mantendo minha voz fervorosa.

— Desde que a política bruxa começou a se interessar por mim. Você ouviu o que ele disse sobre nascidos trouxas, não ouviu? — ele parecia anormalmente sério.

Procurei em minha mente uns poucos comentários válidos.

— Sim, ele mencionou algumas vezes. Mas nem é grande coisa, é?

— Para você é fácil dizer. Suponho que você o ache maravilhoso.

— Não, Tonks! — vociferei brava batendo minha xícara de café na mesa. — Não o acho maravilhoso. Pelas barbas de Mérlin, você não consegue dizer nada decente que não sejam comentários sobre o tempo?

— Eu só supus que... — ele disse com a voz fraca.

— Supôs errado! — vociferei.

— Bem, parou de chover e... Desculpe. Especialmente quando estávamos tendo uma conversa civilizada antes disso.

— Infelizmente — eu disse fria. — Contudo, por sorte isso não quer dizer que temos que nos tornar amigos.

— Bem, graças a Deus por isso. Então nós definitivamente não somos amigos? — ele disse quando deixávamos o café.

— Não.

— Só parceiros de Aritmancia.

— Sim.

— Certo. Te vejo na escola, Andrô.

— Andrô — mordi o lábio e fiz minha cara mais irritada. — Soa como marca de produto de limpeza.

— Não é tão ruim quanto Nymphadora, que parece mais doença sexual. Tchau, Andie! — disse ele com outra gargalhada, antes de seguir na direção oposta. Fiquei parada por um momento, assistindo os arco-íris formados nas poças antes de gritar:

— Andrômeda!

_O que tem num nome? Aquilo que chamamos de rosa por qualquer outro nome teria cheiro doce._  
**_Romeu e Julieta – Shakespeare_**


	9. Obrigações de Monitora

_In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he_

_Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heavens sake  
There's never been so much at stake.  
_**Every** **me and every you – Placebo**

**Capítulo 9 — Obrigações de Monitora**

— Ele está certo, Meda, Nymphadora parece uma doença venérea — Sirius matava o tempo deitado no tapete de pele assistindo indiferente os elfos arrumarem seu malão.

— Me diga por que você é a segunda pessoa com quem eu estou tendo essa conversa? — coloquei minha bandeja de café-da-manhã na mesa e aventurei cuidadosamente um dedo na direção do jardim. A chuva batucava na janela, fazendo tudo parecer ser de um cinza borrado, e eu podia ouvir tia Eugênia no andar de baixo reclamando de alguma coisa. O verão sem fim parecia ter lentamente ido embora, como a água correndo pelas calhas.

— Você que começou — disse ele com um pouco menos de jovialidade do que eu esperava. Eu o avaliei por um segundo antes de me acalmar na cama e voltar à minha leitura.

— O que você está lendo? — perguntou ele.

— Romeu e Julieta. Achei na biblioteca.

— Shakespeare? Ele não era um grande amante de trouxas?

— Nobreza trouxa. É diferente, Sirius, é como nós e os... — me interrompi, pensando melhor quando quase disse o nome dos Potter. — Por quê, de qualquer forma?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu só não esperava encontrar isso _aqui_ — ele cuspiu a palavra "aqui" quase como se fosse uma obscenidade, parecendo de repente muito mais velho. Respirei fundo.

— Sirius, eu sei que a gente normalmente não fala sobre...

— Manda — a expressão trouxa soou experimental em seus lábios, como se ele ainda estivesse se acostumando à sua sensação.

—... Emoções, mas nesse verão inteiro você estava com um humor péssimo...

— Eu odeio essa casa — Sirius me cortou e girou, fitando o teto amargamente.

— Eu sei. Vamos estar na escola de noite.

— Não é só isso, é tudo... — ele fez uma pausa e pareceu mudar de assunto. — Lily me bateu no final do ano. Exame de Feitiços.

— Eu sei, ouvi os gritos... Pelo menos os seus pais se importam com suas notas.

Sirius pareceu não ter ouvido a nota amarga na minha voz e, em vez disso, atirou um livro em seu malão rancorosamente.

— Eles não se importam com minhas notas, e sim em manter a porcaria da honra da família. Sabe, às vezes eu tenho vontade de... — ele parou abruptamente.

— Vontade de quê, Sirius? — eu podia sentir meu coração acelerado, quase como se não quisesse ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. — De quê você tem vontade?

Sirius subitamente deu seu sorriso característico, que pareceu meio forçado, e disse:

— Nada, não é nada, só estou naturalmente assolado por uma vontade de deixar minha maravilhosa família.

— Você, jovem rapaz, poderia ganhar um prêmio de sarcasmo — veio uma voz arrastada da moldura na parede normalmente vazia. Revirei os olhos. Phineas era maldoso, e embora nunca se pudesse confiar completamente nele, ele fora o mordaz oráculo da verdade sobre o paradeiro de nossos pais em várias ocasiões quando tínhamos feito alguma coisa ilícita, o que com Sirius e Bella era freqüente.

— Cale a boca, Phineas — Sirius vociferou.

— Ai, ai, não estamos delicados esta manhã, meu jovem herdeiro? — o retrato balançou a cabeça num tom indulgente de escárnio.

— Não me chame disso — Sirius resmungou. De repente uma explosão de gritos e vários gemidos de dor veio do andar de baixo, seguida por passos. Phineas levantou uma sobrancelha, mas continuou. Séculos presidindo em Grimmauld Place obviamente tinham-no deixado imune às brigas de seus descendentes. Sirius e eu, por outro lado, trocamos um olhar e ficamos de pé.

— Por que não? — Phineas disse com a voz arrastada. — É o que você é. Por Mérlin, eu sei que falo isso de todas as gerações, mas do jeito que as coisas vão indo eu me surpreendo que a casa dos Black tenha durado tanto.

— Sim, é assombroso, não? — Sirius latiu, indo para a porta exatamente quando Bella veio por ela.

— Estão te chamando lá em baixo, na toca das víboras, grifinório — ela parecia distraída e estava mordendo seu lábio como se estivesse com dor. — Ah, e eu iria logo. Sua mãe acabou de descobrir que nós não vamos de carruagem, e talvez a gente tenha que andar cinco metros até a Londres trouxa. É uma sorte que Kreacher esteja com os sais de cheiro a mão.

Sirius franziu a testa e se levantou.

— Legal, exatamente o que eu precisava: outra repreensão por causa da honra da família. Você tem idéia do porquê?

— Não, mas Narcissa ficou lá uma meia hora. Eu tentei escutar — ela disse, lendo os pensamentos dele —, mas eles me pegaram. — Olhei para o braço dela e vi com uma pontada de dor que havia marcas de corte vermelhas subindo por ele.

Sirius pareceu notar também e se moveu em direção a ela.

— Sua mãe tem uma boa pontaria — gemeu ela parecendo estar em cima do muro entre a dor e o prazer enquanto ele corria os dedos por seu braço. — É melhor você se comportar lá embaixo, querido.

Sirius moveu seus dedos para passá-los pelos cabelos negros dela, envolvendo-os na nuca enquanto sua outra mão, a mão com o cachecol da Grifinória enrolado nos dedos, descia perambulando pela cintura dela.

— Eu sugiro essência de murtisco, tem um pouco embaixo do meu travesseiro — ele se separou dela abruptamente como se tivesse acordado de um feitiço e se virou para descer as escadas.

Bella franziu o cenho inconscientemente enquanto o assistia ir, antes de se virar e me dar de repente um sorriso deslumbrante.

— Então, como está minha linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, monitora...?

— 'Tá, eu te ajudo a fazer as malas — sorri. — Apesar de você poder simplesmente mandar os elfos fazerem isso.

Bella balançou a cabeça enigmaticamente.

— Você sabe como o Kreacher é, eu não quero que nosso pai descubra... — ela se calou como se tivesse falado demais e, rindo, apertou a boca com uma mão.

— Descubra o quê? — perguntei.

— Ah, nada — ela sorriu de novo como se dividisse uma brincadeira com ela mesma e sacou a varinha, acenou-a para a pilha de roupas e disse um feitiço de empacotamento com uma voz monótona.

Houve um lampejo de luz e o abajur no criado-mudo caiu com um ruído e uma meia dúzia de roupas despencou na nossa direção e caiu a poucos passos do malão. Bella deu uma volta, franziu o cenho e avaliou a cena com uma expressão inquisitiva.

— Oops — sussurrou.

— Não faça isso de novo — revirei os olhos e disse com um sorrisinho provocador: — Sabe, às vezes feitiços caseiros são um mal necessário.

— Feitiços caseiros — ela estremeceu, se sentando na cama e balançando as pernas impaciente. — Andrômeda, não seja nojenta, não há coisa mais chata que isso.

Transferi umas meias agora muito bem enroladas para o malão dela com um zunido preciso de minha varinha. Eu tinha dominado a arte de fazer as malas por total necessidade, tendo gastado o verão devorando todos os livros acessíveis da casa, incluindo os da cozinha. Bella se espreguiçou como um gato afiando as garras e se curvou para olhar para mim. Tinha alguma coisa nela até então que não deixava que tirássemos os olhos dela, e naquela hora seus próprios olhos pareciam queimar com aquele olhar quente e distante que estava se tornando bem comum. Tinha alguma coisa nela no verão anterior também: ela tinha estado... não diferente, na verdade ela tinha estado do jeito que estava agora, só... mais. Mais selvagem, mais afetuosa, mais temperamental, mais Bella. Seu humor radiava pela casa escura, batendo violentamente nas paredes e carregando quem estivesse em seu caminho. E então, tinha o jeito que ela tinha agido na noite anterior.

* * *

Quando voltei do Beco Diagonal, na noite antes de encontrar Vladimir Malfoy no escritório de meu pai e Lucius e Rabastan divertindo Bella no jardim de inverno azarando fadas que tinham involuntariamente se aventurado na chuva. Naquele momento eles teriam feito qualquer coisa para a diversão de Bella: ela só tinha que suspirar melodramaticamente e dizer que estava entediada e eles redisporiam o mundo ao bel prazer dela. Era uma situação condenada desde o início — Bella era difícil de se fazer rir.

Hoje, porém, eles tinham trazido Aléxis Wilkes, que era o palhaço das cavernas e parte do séqüito de Lucius, apesar de raramente entrar no nosso grupo. Puros sangue de classes inferiores eram úteis, mas, como Narcissa dissera, "não o nosso tipo de gente, querido". Bella, porém, sua atitude a respeito do sangue de volta tão inconstante quanto ela, parecia deleitada com a presença dele.

— Meda! Você sumiu, aonde você foi? — ela silenciou as risadas.

— Beco Diagonal. Topei com o sangue ruim do Tonks — eu disse distraída.

— Pobrezinha — ela disse e passou um braço em volta da minha cintura quando me sentei ao seu lado. — Sabe, Lucius, realmente devíamos dar um jeito naquele lá.

Lucius sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que podemos arranjar alguma coisa. Você sabe que eu só vivo para proteger a honra de belas damas — ele sorriu suavemente.

— Então isso descarta Bellatrix — disse Rabastan. — Ela não é uma dama nem de longe.

— Chocante, Lestrange! Malfoy, acho que é hora de sacar sua varinha — Aléxis riu.

— Ah, muito românticos, vocês todos — Bella riu com um aceno de varinha. — Mas ele está certo. Eu não sou uma dama. Eu sou uma Black.

— E agradeça a Mérlin por isso — Lucius disse suavemente e eles trocaram um olhar ilegível.

— E Meda também é. Nós podemos tomar conta de nós mesmas.

Rabastan me lançou um olhar meio duvidoso, como se não acreditasse nisto.

— Bem, se aquele sangue ruim te causar algum problema... — ele disse.

— Eu vou ficar bem, não há nada que Tonks possa fazer que possa me afetar — eu disse dispensando a ajuda, decidindo que isso era uma meia verdade e de repente me sentindo extremamente feliz que Sirius não estivesse presente.

— Onde estão os outros? — perguntei mudando de assunto.

— Cis está com a mãe e a Sra. Malfoy — Bella revirou os olhos e sacudiu o cabelo antes de continuar com rancor: — Sirius está passeando pelas favelas com seus namoradinhos grifinórios e Rodolphus está...

— Bellatrix — Lucius a interrompeu de repente, uma alusão de advertência em sua voz. Um lampejo de luz iluminou sua face, uma faísca estática passando entre eles.

— Ah, claro que a gente pode contar para Meda — disse ela. Algo em seus olhos e tom de voz soava familiar.

Lucius, porém, trocou um olhar rápido com Rabastan e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Me contar o quê? — eu quis saber.

— Vou tomar um pouco de ar — Bella disse enfatizando as palavras. Ela lançou a Lucius um olhar significativo e ele se levantou de repente para segui-la, abrindo a porta de vidro com um estrépito sem nos dar palavra. Eu o vi dar passos largos para ficar ao lado dela no pátio do jardim, o cabelo dela balançando determinadamente no vento. Por um momento achei tê-lo visto puxá-la em sua direção antes de eles desaparecerem de vista, deixando um ameaçador ruído de trovão à distância enquanto eram engolfados pela tempestade que se armava em volta deles. De repente me dei conta de o que eu tinha reconhecido nos olhos dela quando ela brigou com ele. Era o mesmo olhar quente, de paixão, faminto que ela tinha quando brigava com Sirius.

* * *

— E se certifique de dizer aos elfos domésticos para apertarem suas roupas. Blacks não andam por ai com roupas amarrotadas... Você está me ouvindo? — minha mãe bateu o pé impaciente e deu uma olhadela para o relógio da estação. Ela não parecia muito contente diante da idéia de escoltar nós cinco à King's Cross, devido à recusa da mãe de Sirius de aventurar-se no mundo trouxa, e tinha acabado de dar valor à minha presença.

— Sim, mãe — menti, tirando meus olhos de Sirius, que era o centro das atenções de uma multidão de terceiranistas que riam. Com treze anos ele parecia ter perdido sua apatia grifinória do começo e era o queridinho da escola. Em todo lugar que Sirius ia, era acompanhado por multidões, risadas e garotas; sonserinos e grifinórios faziam fila para atormentar o herdeiro dos Black. Hoje ele parecia estar num ótimo humor: seus cabelos negros brilhavam e seu rosto estava vivo de alegria. Eu sorri, apesar de minha própria opinião.

— Andrômeda — minha mãe disse perigosamente. — Por favor, tire essa expressão vulgar da cara. Você nunca vai fazer um bom casamento se não aprender a tirar essa sua cabeça das nuvens.

— Me desculpe, mãe — eu disse, assistindo Sirius se separar da multidão com um aceno descontraído e ir em direção a uma figura ruiva sentada meio pensativa num malão gasto. Apesar do crachá de monitora preso orgulhosamente em meu peito, fazer um bom casamento parecia ser a única coisa que minha mãe queria discutir. Ela se virou, evidentemente perdendo o mínimo interesse que tinha em mim e começou a falar com a Sra. Avery. Perto dela, Odette me deu um sorriso muito meigo de "eu sei de uma coisa e você não sabe".

— O que é? — perguntei, me preparando para ouvir a última rodada de fofocas.

— Gilderoy Lockhart e Katherine Edgecombe terminaram.

— Sério? — Katherine Edgecombe era uma corvinal loira, bonita, sem graça e mestiça do ano abaixo do meu, para quem eu tinha certeza de que vira Sirius olhando.

— Ela está saindo com o Tonks agora... De qualquer forma o... quê? — Obviamente eu tinha mudado de expressão. — Um monte de garotas gostariam de sair com ele. Mérlin, se ele não fosse um sangue ruim... — ela torceu o nariz como se isso fosse uma grossa injustiça.

— Eu não gostaria — eu disse, resoluta.

— Lógico, você é uma Black... A maioria dos homens mataria para casar com você — disse ela com um ligeiro ciúme. — De qualquer forma, o que importa é que Gilderoy está livre!

— Odette? — perguntei. — Você só pensa em casamento?

— Claro! — ela parecia confusa. — De todo jeito, só faltam três anos. Você não?

Por sorte, Reggie me salvou de responder.

— Meda? — ele estava puxando minhas roupas. — Quem é aquela garota?

— Onde?

— Com Sirius. — Eu dei uma olhada, mas Bellatrix chegou antes que eu pudesse responder.

— Ah, olhem! A sangue ruinzinha está chorando, que trágico! — disse ela casualmente, se juntando a nós e rindo a distância de Aléxis. Ela estava certa: Lily Evans parecia extremamente triste com alguma coisa e Sirius parecia ser o único ávido demais para confortá-la. A expressão de Bella vacilou entre riso e malícia.

— Coisinha feia, não é? — ela disse recatadamente, dando um chute um tanto violento numa pedra e eu me senti feliz por nossa mãe estar ocupada e não ter visto o seu percurso.

— Bem, gosto não se discute — disse Narcissa se virando para nós. — Reggie, querido, o que foi?

Regulus parecia hipnotizado.

— Tem sangue ruins aqui? — fez ele, aterrorizado.

— Aham, uns gigantes e assustadores que gostam de comer primeiranistas insuspeitos — Sirius tinha aparecido.

— E com certeza você sabe tudo sobre eles, não sabe, querido? — Bella disse antipática. — Só espero que você tenha tirado as pulgas antes de vir para casa. Eu odiaria pegar qualquer coisa.

— Meu sangue é tão puro quanto o seu — Sirius disse gélido. — E pelo menos meus amigos não têm que amaldiçoar pessoas para que elas façam o que eles querem. Me diga, querida, o Ministério sabe o que os seus seguidorezinhos fazem quando vocês acham que são puros o suficiente para escaparem limpos?

— Engula isso, grifinório, ou é sua namoradinha que vai descobrir.

— Bellatrix! — mamãe vociferou. — Não grite que nem uma peixeira! Do que vocês estão falando?

Narcissa soltou o ar bruscamente e trocamos olhares de pânico. Bella estreitou os olhos e partiu para dar o bote.

— Ah, nada, mãe — ela disse com o mais doce dos sorrisos. — Só da namoradinha sangue ruim do Sirius.

* * *

— Ele vai ficar bem — Bella não parecia convencida, apesar da nota aparentemente despreocupada em sua voz. Ela estava mordendo o lábio e tinha nos arrastado à força para um vagão vazio (exceto por um grupo de primeiranistas um tanto assustado que se apressou em sair) em vez de procurar os meninos. Nossa mãe tinha ficado completamente calma à revelação da suposta relação entre Sirius e Lily e mandou o resto de nós embora com estritas instruções de manter Regulus longe de problemas. — Não me olhe assim, Meda. Não foi por querer.

— Exceto que você sabia perfeitamente o que estava fazendo — Narcissa disse fria da porta do vagão. Ela soou levemente menos fervorosa que o normal, raiva crescendo em sua voz. — Espero que você planeje se desculpar.

Bella fez um pequeno "hunf" de aborrecimento.

— Não seja chata, Cis — disse ela com uma risada. — Ele pediu.

— Pode até ser, Bellatrix, mas você sabe como a família vai reagir! — Reggie soltou um murmurinho assustado. Sirius e Bella era uma coisa; Bellatrix e Narcissa era um jogo de quadribol completamente diferente. A tríade amaldiçoada não ia, não podia lutar; lutar uma contra a outra seria como lutar contra si mesma.

— Bella, Cis... parem — eu disse. Narcissa deu de ombros e fez um gesto de impaciência perto de mim, a tensão ainda rodeando-a como uma capa. Bella moveu suas pernas de um jeito que ficassem uma de cada lado meu no assento e começou a enrolar meu cabelo ritmicamente.

— O que Sirius quis dizer com você fazer alguma coisa? — perguntei antes que elas começassem denovo.

Senti Bella tensa atrás de mim mesmo só um pouco antes de ela dizer:

— Era só um pouco de diversão... Estávamos entediados e Rodolphus tem todos esses livros de... bem, de qualquer forma, ele estava me mostrando como fazer todas estas coisas surpreendentes. Então aquele grifinório chegou na gente e teve um acesso de raiva ridículo, sei lá eu por que!

— Bella, isso não vai embaraçar a família, vai? — Narcissa perguntou meio severa.

Bella sorriu e sua voz recobrou a confiança que por um momento perdera.

— A família — disse ela — vai ficar mais do que bem.

— O quê...? — Narcissa parou quando Sirius se espatifou dentro do vagão.

— Sua puta — disse ele numa voz baixa e perigosa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Sirius — Narcissa começou advertindo —, chame-a disso de novo e...

— E o quê? Ela vai soltar seus namoradinhos em cima de mim? — ele já estava com a varinha para fora.

— Ah, pelas barbas de Mérlin, querido, eu só estava me divertindo um pouquinho — disse Bella, sua varinha encontrando a dele, seus olhos omitindo faíscas. — Você está tão chato ultimamente!

Sirius parecia que tinha sido estapeado.

— Chato? — sussurrou incrédulo. — Você tem idéia do que sua mãe vai contar para os meus pais?

— Eles vão esquecer — Bella não soava convincente, mas persistia.

— Talvez. Porque, sabe de uma coisa, querida? Tem um monte de coisas que eu poderia dizer a sua mãe que tirariam isso da cabeça dela.

— Como o quê? — perguntou ela lentamente, seu tom de voz aumentando levemente.

— Vamos lá, Bella, tem crianças aqui — Sirius gesticulou para Reggie com uma pequena risada. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito antes. E então ele sussurrou: — Vaca.

Bella avançou para ele, mas não antes de Narcissa.

— Sirius Black! Nunca mais chame minha irmã _disso _de novo! — sua voz era glacial, mas seus olhos tinham endurecido como pederneiras. Por um segundo ela não tinha mais nenhuma semelhança com nossa mãe, se parecia com uma Black em cada centímetro de si e, antes que eu percebesse, sua varinha estava apontando para ele direto na testa. Embora não tivesse me movido, eu concordava com o sentimento dela: ninguém, nem da família, nem Sirius, insultava minha linda irmã.

— Cissa, fique fora disso — Sirius parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. Atrás dela Bella tinha manobrado sua varinha, deixando-a apontada para ele também.

— O que ele quer dizer? — exigi saber ao mesmo tempo que Narcissa, que tinha visivelmente baixado a bola, mas mantinha sua posição.

— Traidor! — cuspiu Bella, aparentemente ignorando-nos e avançando para ele com um silvo. Tive que por toda a minha força no braço para contê-la. Narcissa instintivamente agarrou o braço de Sirius, a varinha ainda apontada para ele. Reggie parecia um menininho frágil pego pelas chamas de um dragão.

Nessa hora, entretanto, a porta se abriu.

— Isto é contra as regras da escola! — disse uma voz que foi enfraquecendo um pouco no final, perdendo sua bravura.

— Isto é problema de i _família_ /i , Longbottom — Narcissa não deixou passar. — Não acho que você tenha berço para participar. Por favor, se retire.

As orelhas de Frank Longbottom ficaram extremamente vermelhas e subitamente eu me dei conta de como a situação devia estar parecendo. Narcissa e Bella ainda apontavam as varinhas para Sirius e eu tinha um braço tanto nele quanto em Bella, tentando mantê-los separados.

— Eu sou um monitor, sabe — Longbottom finalmente disse muito duro. — Você não pode falar assim comigo.

— Um monitor! Ah, por favor! — Bella sorriu com escárnio, mas parecia mais relaxada. — O que vai fazer, Frankie? Chamar o papai para aprovar outro decreto de proteção? — a sombra de um sorriso pareceu perpassar o rosto de Sirius e ele parou de tentar desvencilhar-se de meu braço, dando um sorriso desagradável com uma risada culpada suprimida. Eu e Narcissa dividimos um suspiro de alívio inaudível.

— Você não pode simplesmente sair brigando pelo trem só porque te deu vontade!

— Blacks não saem brigando! — exclamaram cinco vozes. Estávamos atraindo uma boa multidão agora, incluindo três terceiranistas um tanto impacientes.

— Sirius! Ai está você! Recebeu a receita! — exclamou um deles, e um outro garoto de cabelos castanho claros (Romulus, Reamus, Remus?) deu uma cotovelada nele na altura das costelas e murmurou "Hummmm, James..."

James Potter franziu levemente o cenho, observando a cena.

— É... se você já terminou aqui...

— Definitivamente — Sirius disse num tom descontraído bastante forçado. Ele se levantou e fez seu caminho até a porta enquanto Frank lançou a nós um olhar de desprezo e começou a enxotar as pessoas do caminho.

— Tchau, Longbottom... Divirta-se com seus monitorezinhos certinhos! — Bella cantarolou com escárnio.

— Chega, Black. Detenção — disse ele devagar.

Bella corou, suas bochechas ficando de um vermelho alvo. Ouvi um "gasp" audível. Nenhum aluno tinha dado uma detenção para um Black antes. Nenhum nunca tinha ousado.

— Você me paga por isso — sussurrou ela.

Frank deu de ombros, evidentemente achando que ela estava blefando, mas saiu rápido. Bella o assistiu ir por um segundo antes de se virar com um sorriso denovo.

— Isso está um tédio. Vou procurar os meninos.

Ela olhou para mim.

— O quê foi?

— Nada — eu disse devagar, tentando tirar a ofensa de minha voz. — Eu preciso ir para o vagão dos monitores agora.

— Ah — disse ela suavemente, e por um segundo a vi franzir as sobrancelhas de culpa antes de trocar a expressão por um sorriso cheio de si e dizer: — Agora, cadê o Lucius?

— Bella, você não vai fazer nada idiota com o Longbottom, vai? — ouvi Narcissa dizer mordazmente quando fechei a porta.

— Não seja besta — ouvi sua risada. — Vingança é um prato mais gostoso quando está gelado.

_Was she told when she was young the pain  
Would lead to pleasure?  
Did she understand it when they said  
That a man must break his back to earn  
His day of leisure?  
Will she still believe it when he's dead?_

Ah girl! _Girl! Girl!_

**_Girl — The Beatles_**

* * *

**N/A: **Vocês acreditam em comentários? Então batam palmas e cliquem no link no menu da fic se acreditam! Próximo capítulo: Shakespeare. Neve.Ted.

**N/T: **Final do capítulo nove e, para quem não sabe ainda, nada de atualizações por um tempo indeterminado. Não é minha culpa, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas a fanfic só está publicada até ai. Não sei quando vêm mais capítulos porque a autora simplesmente evaporou da net. Quem quiser, o e-mail dela é e o Live Journal é Já mandei vários e-mails desde fevereiro de 2004, que foi quando ela atualizou esse capítulo, mas ela não respondeu, então não posso fazer nada.


End file.
